


My Italian Roommate

by Anubissqueen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubissqueen/pseuds/Anubissqueen
Summary: Florence Kenway, now known as Ember Bjornstad, is a twenty year old single mother living in witness protection an apartment complex across from the one and only Ezio Auditore. It wasn't until one fateful night when she was getting attacked did he step into save her- in more ways then one. What happens when she and Ezio get close? and what happens when her child's father finds her?
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Original Female Character(s), Edward Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. In the Beginning

****TRIGGER WARNING, MENTIONS OF RAPE BELOW. IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE JUST SKIP AHEAD TO THE 73 HOURS LATER SECTION.****

*Six years ago, Miami FL*

"Richard please stop" I cried, tears streaking down my face. My heart raced in fear as Richard grabbed my roughly by the arm, his fingers digging deep and painfully into my skin, as he shoved me down face first onto the nasty and torn beer stained shag couch. He had been high, I could see it in his sullen murky green eyes as a sneer crossed his strong features, his chin length black hair messy. He had gotten high with his friends again right after our high schools football team and his way of celebrating the game he won he went off with Brad and Blake. I knew those two were trouble but Richard never listened to me- when did rich boys ever listen? "Please, let me go, I don't want this"

"Shut up bitch" Richard snarled as he pinned me to the couch with one hand. I struggled and tried to break free but it was no use, he was too strong. Benefit of being a jock. I cried into the couch as he used his other hand to yank off my shorts and panties. I cried harder as I heard them tare "just shut the fuck up and stop crying"

"Please" I sobbed "please don't do this Richard, please! I don't want this, stop!"

"Im tired of waiting you stingy bitch, your virginity is mine, I've waited long enough" Richard snarled as I heard the zipper on his pants come down. Anpu, please help me, send someone to stop this or give me the strength to break free I prayed, hoping for something to happen. My blood ran cold as he forced my legs open and keeping his knees in place to stop me from trying to shut them. Grabbing a fistful of my long golden blond hair he yanked my head to the side but kept it pinned to the couch.

"You don't have to do this," I cried out "this is w-wrong"

"You're my girlfriend bitch, I can do what I want with you" Richard snapped. Just as he did he forced himself in me as hard as he could, a hard and sharp unbearable pain ripping through me as I felt him settle himself inside me with no warning. I screamed in pain and discomfort as he immediately began to start thrusting as hard and as fast as he could.

"Fucckkkkkkk" Richard groaned in pleasure, a moan on his lips, as I cried. I felt violated, each thrust making me sick to my stomach as I silently prayed for this to end. It hurt, I could feel him tearing away inside me as he had no care for how I felt or my cries of pain "you're so fucking tight mmmmm"

"Stop" I cried "please stop"

"Take my cock like a good little whore" Richard snapped, continuing his violent pace as his hips smacked my own "that bitch Ashley took my cock just fine last night, why can't you"

"I don't want this!" I cried out. Richard only huffed as he continued. Despite my pleas and cries for help my body naturally caved into the act, feeling something slick and wet between my thighs as I felt Richard throb inside me "someone help! Please!"

"No one's gonna save you sweetheart, nobodies around" Richard moaned out as I felt him getting close. Please don't cum in me, please dont cum in me I begged silently as I began to feel hopeless. Was nobody seriously around to help? "Fuck you feel so gooddddddd"

"Edward!" I cried out, suddenly calling out for my older brother. I wasnt sure what time it was but this felt as if this was the time he got home from work and he always came straight home after work. Maybe he had been somewhere around, I had to try. "EDWARD, HELP ME!"

"Your brothers not here bitch" Richard grunted, unable to contain his pleasure or the fact he was about to release and he was loosing control so soon. "Edward can't save you"

"EDWARD" I cried again, squeezing my eyes shut, my throat raw from screaming as I could feel my eyes and cheeks were puffy. All the sudden the door across from us slammed open and nearly shattered. Looking up as best as I could, though Richard still forcing my head down, I could see Edwards looming figure in the doorway- I could feel his anger from here, as I felt Richard's grip loosen some but not before he came deep in me. I gagged and cried as I felt something hot and sticky in me as Edward stormed over and yanked Richard off of me. I sighed in relief knowing that he was now out of me but I could feel his seed running down my thighs.

"YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD" Edward practically snarled as I sat up, my now torn shirt falling just under one of my breasts, my body shaking as I turned to see Edward punch Richard hard in the face, a loud snapping sound being heard, as Richard stumbled back. Edward kept a firm hold on the collar of Richard's jersey before picking him up off his feet and slamming him into the wall, the pictures shaking as some fell off and hit the ground, shattering in their place. Through my blurred tears I could see Edward's face as it had been completely red and filled with fury. Never had I seen him like that before in my entire life or the times I lived with him. The look on his face was pure murder. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER!"

"That bitch" Richard started as he received another hard punch to the jaw, blood pouring out of his mouth and the corner of his eye "that bitch is my girlfriend-"

"You call her a bitch again and I will cut off your fucking tongue" Edward snarled as he wrapped one of his hands around Richard's throat and squeezed hard, his eyes blazing "First, I think ill take your dick instead. She was screaming no!"

"So- so what" Richard gasped out, his face slowly turning red as he tried to breathe. I needed to stop this, if Edward didn't let go he would kill him and I couldn't let that happen- I couldn't let Edward go to prison. With my shaking body I slowly pushed myself up off the couch, barely able to stand on my legs as they caved in some. It hurt so much.

"So what? So what?" Edward asked in sheer mockery, a dangerous edge to his voice "YOU RAPED MY SISTER YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID"

With another hard punch to the gut Richard wheezed. Taking a step forwards I rounded the small wooden coffee table, wincing with each step, as I made my way to Edward. I stumbled forwards as I leaned onto one of the walls for support, watching Edward punch Richard to a bloody pulp. I was scared. Very scared. If Edward was to get arrested, where would I go? The foster care system? I couldn't. Edward was the only family I had left, that was also alive. I wasn't going to get separated from him again. Granted, Edward was a year and a half older then me he left England for me because I couldn't stay with mom and Bernard, and my father had passed away a few years back. Edward took me in, moved us here to Miami for a fresh start, raised me. I still needed him around.

"Edward!" I cried out "Edward stop! Please!"

"Why the fuck would I stop Florence? This douchebag fucking raped you, like hell im going to let him do that to you" Edward snarled. I reached out and grabbed Edwards wrist, stopping his next punch, as he turned to look at me with wide eyes. It was almost as if he recoiled.

"Edward please, if you kill him you'll go to jail" I started.

"And I would gladly go for what he did, I said I'd protect you. He should have never laid a hand on you"

"I know, but if you go to prison they'll put me in the system... Well be separated" I said. It finally seemed to click with Edward, realization hitting him hard. He let go of Richard, watching him slide down the wall and lay on the floor in a bloody, unconscious mess. Richard wasnt going anywhere as it was clear he had his ass handed to him. Edward turned and faced me, pulling me into his chest as his muscular arms held me up for support and held me close. I felt safe. Instantly I cried into his chest as he held me tightly, his large rough hand gently stroking the back of my hair. He smelled like the ocean, the strong smell of sea water evident. He spent hours on the Jackdaw, being a fisherman wasn't the easiest job which is why he had been gone for long periods of time.

"Nobody is going to take you from me" Edward said sternly as he held me like this was his last time he'd see me "nobody. You are staying right here with me. I am so, so sorry I didn't make it in time to stop that bastard"

"Just hold me..." I cried, my voice breaking. I could feel his reassurance in his embrace "don't leave me alone"

"I won't lass, not again" Edward said. Off in the distance I could here police Sirens and that only meant one thing: someone heard us.

~72 hours later~

I sat in the hard black chair in the interrogation room, waiting for the cops to come in and release me. Not to shortly after Edward beat up Richard did the cops actually show up and though the cops had seen what had gone on and what happened they took all of us in. I was relieved to hear that Richard was going to jail but the cops had given me an offer- tell them all about Richard and his father Chris and their businesses to lock them up for good and I would be placed in witness protection. I took it. I told them all about Richard and Chris- Chris had been a multi millionaire who helped drug lords smuggle products into Miami but no one could catch them. How I ended up dating Richard in the first place was beyond me, he attended the boarding schools, hung out in the super rich and upper classy areas of the city while I went to a shitty public school in the most shady areas known to man. It wasn't until just recently I had found out what he and his father were doing and I had yet to tell Edward. I had been scared, Richard was the first real boyfriend I had and I didn't want to cause any trouble... But now, I probably should have.

I picked at the long sleeve of the gray sweatshirt and pants they gave me to cover up, the first thing they did was use a rape kit to justify it being rape- and sure enough their had been evidence of a struggle. It still hurt but not as much as it did when it first happened. All the sudden I heard the door open and I looked up to see one of the cops hold the door open.

"Agent Barboza will be with you in a moment" The cop said just as Edward entered the room. Immediately I shot up out of my seat as he rushed over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, sighs of relief escaping us.

"I thought they were going to lock you away" I said softly, my voice breaking a little bit. Edward held me close.

"I told ya lass, im not going anywhere" Edward replied. After a few minutes I pulled back and looked him in those sea blue eyes of his- mine had been the same color though mine had more of a turquoise hint to them.

"How?"

"I called a friend, they bailed me out under one condition" Edward started as he sighed a bit and sat me down, pulling a chair up next to me as he did. He looked a bit sad and a little conflicted "remember that job offer I got a while back? The one that paid extremely well but I would be gone a lot?" I nodded as I felt my heart ache "they told me that if they bailed me out I'd have to give an answer"

"And you took it..." I said softly. I watched him grimace a bit as I said that, him reaching out and grabbing my hand as his thumb gently brushed my knuckle.

"Florence, I had too, I need to keep you safe and this was the only way I could do so without getting locked up. Granted with this job we'll have to move a lot and I won't always be home but at least I'll make enough money for the both of us to live. No more shitty apartments and pop tarts for dinner. Im doing this for us" Edward said. I only nodded as I bit the inside of my cheek, already feeling a few tears slip down my cheek. This was going to hurt but I needed to tell him. Both things. "Everything will be ok"

"Edward.. I'm pregnant" I started as I looked up at him. Edwards eyes went wide at that as he sat back in the seat some, not expecting the news. Neither was I until the lady asked me to do a pregnancy test just in case. In the heat of the moment I had forgotten that I didn't take a plan b or morning after pill. "....and it's Richard's"

"What..." Edward whispered "well, fuck, I mean... What are you going to do? You're only 16, you still have to finish high school..."

"I don't know" I answered softly as another tear slipped down my cheek. "But im not aborting this baby.."

"Florence, He raped you. You always said that if a baby came from rape-"

"I know what I said Edward, and as much as I agree with that I cant do it. I cant. This is part of me as well, I cant just kill something so innocent..."

"Alright, then we keep the baby. Well have enough money to take care of the baby"

"Theres one other thing" I said as guilt swelled within me. Gods, I was going to hate this part and I had no idea how he was going to react- especially after dropping the baby bomb on him "the cops are putting me in witness protection"

"What?" Edward asked, hurt and shock now reflected in his eyes as well as confusion "why the hell are they doing that? I can protect you"

"They fear for my safety... And they need help locking up Richard and his father for good. Once I do this they'll come after me, there are things that you don't know about Richard and his family"

"Why didn't you tell me this!" Edward exclaimed, hurt in his tone "we could have done something about this before"

"I'm sorry ok, I just got so scared" I cried. Instantly I could feel his gaze and tone soften as he reached over and rubbed my back.

"No, im sorry for snapping, but im your big brother. Im supposed to take care of you" Edward said as he rubbed my back. I felt shitty. He was right, maybe if I had said something sooner maybe we wouldn't have been here. After waiting a few more minutes the door opened again. Walking in was a tall, slender woman with a hint of Hispanic mixed in, her long black hair pulled into a high pony tail as a simple white blouse and black dress pants clung to her, her brown eyes kind and sweet. In her hand was a file. She looked between the two of us as she sat down in the chair across from us.

"Edward, Florence, I'm Sabrina Barboza with the US marshals. Im your sister's assigned agent " Sabrina said as she smiled softly.

"Why exactly is Florence going into witness protection?" Edward asked right of the rip. Sabrina looked at him as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Richard's father, Chris, helps smuggle in drugs for one of the largest cartels in the world. Nobody has ever gotten as close to that operation as Florence has and once she gives us that information both Richard and Chris will know she spoke up. They'll come after her and kill her, Chris's father is already pissed about you two so she's already on his list. She wont be safe until they're locked up so for now this is how we do so" Sabrina explained. I swallowed as I felt Edwards grip on my hand tighten as he stared Sabrina down. "I understand your concern and worry for your sister, a man as dedicated and protective over family like you is a good one, but this needs to be done. She'll be in safe hands, she's in mine"

"How long will she be in this program?" Edward asked.

"Just until we can take down Chris and every one of his associates. It may take years. Of course, their will be some rules." Sabrina said as she picked up on Edwards concern, worrying about the length of time no less. It scared me too but what other choice did we have? Did I have? "Florence will be given a new Identity- one of which she'll have to learn, you two cannot contact each other whenever you want. Reaching out to one another will give away her identity. So as a way to fix this, you will receive a call one day a month from a secure number at a specific time, for Florence's condition, you can only see her once a year in which we will blindfold you and take you to her, you cannot have her address or anything that will lead back to her. Florence, you cant have any personal affects with you that links to your brother or your current life. This is a brand new start with a new identity. Of course, you will be leaving Miami and you wont be able to ever return to Miami. To start you off we can give you some money for a home, clothes, and so forth all your basic necessities to survive but you're also going to have to support yourself as well because that money won't last forever. Once you find a house we will make sure its secure so that nothing is comprised"

"Why can't I be with her?" Edward asked. I could tell he was agitated and stressed by this whole situation and as much as it hurt him it hurt me as well.

"Richard already knows you're her brother and since you beat him up he's already gonna know who you are. He can point you out anyday" Sabrina said as she looked at me "your file says that you two are half siblings?" I nodded.

"Same mom, different Dad's" I answered "my father was Norwegian. I spent my child hood living in both Norway and Wales because of shared custody." Sabrina nodded.

"And did Richard know any of this?"

"No"

"What was your fathers last name?"

"Bjornstad"

"You speak Norwegian?"

"I do"

"Edward, can you step out for a minute? What Florence and I discuss next you can't know about" Sabrina said. Grunting Edward reluctantly stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him "I think I have a pretty good Identity for you. I will have papers forged for the Norwegian government stating that you are a Norwegian citizen. Your name will be Ember Bjornstad, since your about to turn 17 we'll fix your birthday a bit. You came here to America on a visa and wish to gain citizenship, which we will provide forged documents saying you completed your citizenship. Now, for if any reason you feel unsafe in the place you're living give me a call, we'll check it out and move if you feel thats best. We we'll check in with you to make sure you're safe as well. Is there any place you'd like to move to?"

"New Orleans" I answered, my voice soft. I looked up at Sabrina who looked concerned for my well being.

"I know this is hard but everything will be alright. You can get through this, trust me" She reassured.

"Can... Can I request one thing?"

"Of course"

"My baby... Can I give them the Kenway last name? I can't give them a false last name, I don't want them to have a name given to them just because of hiding." I suggested. Sabrina thought about it for a bit.

"I can do that. I can just forge extra papers with the babies new identity as well but you can give him your maiden name" Sabrina said. I nodded in relief. If I was going to be separated from Edward then I would have at least something to remember him by.

*Edward POV- 3 days later*

Florence was gone. My little sister was gone before my very eyes. I could feel my heart break as I had been swimming with rage. Damn that Richard lad and damn his father- my sister was God knows where with his bastard son and I couldn't reach out. It was my job to keep her safe and protect her, it was the exact reason I told dad to fuck off and left Wales. I didnt like the way he had treated her.

I would have killed that pig but Florence had stepped in and stopped me. I was thankful she did because something worse could have happened. She had always been my voice of reason, the only thing really holding me together. Now, she was gone. As soon as I reached the top floor the elevator opened and I walked out, stepping into a large room as one of the walls had been nothing but glass windows. The floors had been a dark blue carpet as a few desks lingered around the room set with a computer, phone, and a bunch of paper work. At the center of the room was a giant screen filled with mug shots, camera footage, and a whole bunch of other things. People milled around, some talking and joking while others rushed off or worked behind desks. As soon as my foot hit the carpet Mary Reed came over with a worried look on her face.

"Edward, what the bloody hell happened to you?" Mary asked as she looked at my cut up and bruised knuckles. I grunted.

"My sister's dick of an ex boyfriend raped her" I growled out. Mary gave me a sympathetic look as she patted my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward" She started "explained why you called me for help though"

"What other choice did I have, I couldn't leave her alone" I said. Mary only nodded "so what is it exactly is it you do here"

"Well, to start off, welcome to the Assassins. I already let the Elders know that you accepted and on your way in. This is where we hunt down the bastards trying to harm and control the world via taking away people's choices and freedom any way possible. Its our job to hunt them down and put an end to em"

"So we just kill people?"

"There are some rules. We don't compromise our brothers or the order, we don't kill innocents, we stay hidden, and remember: nothing is true, everything is permitted."

"That's not cryptic at all" I scoffed. Mary only gave me a glare as I shrugged my shoulders.

"We hunt Templars, people trying to control and corrupt the world. Sometimes, we get their associates as well. Thats all you have to do"

"And I'll be protected?"

"Practically invisible to the whole world. You'd be a new man, rich man too once you climb the ranks. Since you're new here you'll have to have a partner so you can learn the ropes. Its your lucky day you get paired with one of the best, granted he's young still, but he and his family have done miracles. Hey Ezio! Get your Italian ass over here" Mary shouted.

"Ahh, you're pulling me away from the bella donna over here" an Italian voice whined. Looking up I had seen a eighteen year old man approach, only a year older then me. He had long black hair pulled into a low pony tail, a bit of a stubble growing in, as a scar graced the side of his lip. He definitely was a pretty boy and he knew it "I was just about to get a date"

"You cannot sleep with the novices, you know that" Mary chided, rolling her eyes as the man approached "Edward this is Ezio Auditore, one of the best assassins we have. Ezio this is a friend of mine, Edward Kenway, your new partner for the time being"

"Ciao Edward, it's nice to meet you" Ezio said as he gave me a warm smile. He was definitely a people person.

"You as well mate"

"Mind giving him the tour Ezio? I gotta train the other novices"

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure" Ezio said. Mary smiled, before walking off and leaving me with Ezio "follow me, I have much to show you. All of this can be confusing at first but you'll get the hang of it. Let's start with the basics shall we, our Order was created back in Egypt a long time ago by a man named Bayek..." Here we go.


	2. Congratulations

*Nine months later*

"Alright Ember, im going to need you to take a deep breath in and push" The Doctor said as he settled between my legs. Sweat covered my skin as pain rippled through me, each contraction I had hitting me hard. I threw my head back and screamed, tears lining my eyes. Sabrina held my hand reassuringly as she guided me through this. I was thankful that she had been around when my water broke, I don't think I could have been able to do this myself.

"You've got this Ember, it'll be over quickly" Sabrina reassured. I squeezed her hand as another contraction hit, pushing harder then I ever had.

"I see the head" the doctor exclaimed "just a few more pushes"

"Deep breaths, relax" Sabrina said. Nodding through my confused state I took another deep breath in and pushed, another scream tearing through my throat as I felt myself ripping apart. It hurt so badly. Panting, I pushed even harder until eventually I heard the sound of a babies cries as my body seemed to relax some. My- now and new- white dyed hair clung to my skin as I leaned back, the nurses and doctors all running around. Looking down I watched as the doctor cut the umbilical cord before one of the nurses picked the baby up and went over to the cleaning station, the baby crying as loud as their little lungs could. I smiled happily as I left go of Sabrina's hands.

"Congratulations, you had a boy" The doctor said as he smiled up at me, a gleam in his eye "What is his name?"

"Elijah James Kenway" I answered instantly, the name slipping from my lips. The doctor only nodded as he walked off to no doubt fill out the paperwork leaving the nurses to help me with the after birth. Glancing up I had seen Sabrina standing next to me happily. A strong urge to hold my baby took over me as I had seen they were still cleaning him off and weighing him.

"You did good Ember, you did real good" Sabrina said "you should be proud" I nodded.

"Thank you, for being here with me. I wouldn't have been able to do this alone" I said. She only smiled.

"Thats what I'm here for"

"Can I call Edward? I know we already spoke but this is special" I asked. She nodded as she pulled out her phone and began to dial his number.

"Of course, this is a special occasion after all" Sabrina said. I grinned just as she placed the phone to her ear and the nurse came up to me, Elijah in her hands, as he had been bundled up in a blanket. Tears of happiness streamed down my face as I sat up and she handed me Elijah. Instantly I pulled him close to my chest as he instantly stopped crying, leaning into my touch. My son, he had been so cute and perfect, his cheeks round and a bit chubby. I admit he had some of his father's looks but from what I could tell he mostly had mine. Looking at him now I could tell he was the best thing to ever happen to me and I knew that he was going to be the center of my world. Oh, my son. My heart swooned at the sight of him. I was in love.

"Congratulations Edward, you're an uncle now" I heard Sabrina say, followed by a loud shout coming from the other end of the phone. Oh Edward. I couldn't help but laugh "yea, well it kinda just happened. You can't time child birth.... Yes, I'll put her on"

"Hey" I said as Sabrina came over to me and put the phone on speaker.

"You sound tired lass" Edward said though I could hear the relief in his voice. I chuckled.

"Thats what happens when you push a child out" I replied sarcastically, Edward instantly laughing as I did. Gods it was good to hear his laugher again, I hadn't heard once since all of this happened.

"Sarcasm noted" Edward said once his laughter died down "I'm just glad you're ok. I wish I could have been there"

"Its ok Edward, and I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

"But I do. How's the kid?"

"He's great. He's absolutely adorable"

"So I've got a Nephew now? I cant wait to take him fishing when I get the chance" Edward said, only half teasing. I rolled my eyes "dont you roll your eyes at me through the phone"

"You will not keep my son outside on a boat all damn day thank you"

"I swear it. Whats his name? "

"Elijah James Kenway. I wanted him to have your name" I admitted. Edward stayed quiet, I could tell he was still in shock. Happy shock.

"I'm touched lass, I really am. I can't wait to meet the little man. I am so proud of you"

"I can't wait to see you either" I said "we'll be waiting for you. Speaking of which..."

"What is it lass?"

"I'm leaving Louisiana, it still feels to close to Miami" I admitted. It was true, this felt to close and I didn't like it. I loved the woods of Louisiana, I really did, but if Richard were to come after me he would look here. He always knew that I wanted to visit New Orleans since it had also been one of the most spiritual places in the world which would have been a benefit for my spirituality. No, I needed to go further- somewhere he would never think to find me.

"And where would you go? Do you not feel safe?"

"I'm fine, its just too close. Im not to sure yet, maybe Boston or some city"

"But you hate cities"

"And a place where they would never think to look. I'll be fine, Sabrina has done a great job so far" I reassured. Edward sighed. The line went silent for a bit as I looked down at my baby. He had been asleep and I couldn't help but lean down and press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"So long as you and Elijah are safe that's all that matters" Edward finally said as he broke the silence. Just as soon as he said that I could hear someone in the background, their voice was muffled but I could hear an accent- though I couldn't place it. He spoke quickly though as Edwards mood seemed to change. Did I catch him at a bad time? Who was this? One of his friends? Granted I knew he had some but he never really spoke much about then after work because he had been to worried about me "dammit, I really don't want to hang up right now but I have to go. It's work."

"It's alright Edward, go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, im sure. I'll talk to you soon ok"

"Alright. I love you, kiss Elijah for me"

"I will. Stay safe"

"Always. Bye" Edward said before the line dropped.

....................

After a couple of days in the hospital I had finally been released and Elijah had been as healthy as can be. Sabrina gave me both Elijah's actual birth certificate and his new ones, the only difference between them being Elijah James Kenway and Elijah James Bjornstad. I settled into the little couch of my little apartment, boxes lining the floors as only a few were filled. Ironically I had been in the middle of packing when I had gone into labor.

Looking down I held Elijah in my arms, his little hand wrapped around my finger. My heart swelled with love as I held him. Even after two days of being alive he had inherited a lot of my features as he had a patch of dirty blond hair and his eyes had been a deep blue. His eyes had gotten to me the most, they had been so pure, so innocent and wide. This may not have been the baby I wanted or planned or was ready for but maybe he was needed. What for? I couldn't say, maybe to prepare me for motherhood for more kids? To teach me some kind of lesson?

I was grateful that Elijah was here and that he was healthy. He was a gift. Most people would have seen this as a cruelty and that I shouldn't have given birth if it made me uncomfortable- that I had birthed a rape baby- and that when I would look at my child I would only see Richard but like I had said I didn't. I saw me in there, he was part of me just as he had been part of Richard's. I wouldn't look at my baby in shame for it, it wasn't his fault or choice. When people were born and souls created they were simply meant to be here. I knew the Gods put him here, they put Elijah in my path and I damn sure as wasn't going to hold his father's actions against them. Elijah was my child. Richard may have given the seed to give him life but he was mine. I would raise Elijah myself like he should have been. I would raise him correctly, raise him to be good and true and not like his father. Hell I would even teach Elijah to speak Norwegian just to help this new lie called a life.

I knew that this was going to be difficult. I only had myself, Sabrina could only help so much. My phone buzzed next to me and ever so carefully I pulled my finger out of Elijah's strong grip and reached over to see I had a text from Sabrina. Opening it I had seen a list of apartments on Boston that she had sent me as well as saying she'd give me the money for a down payment in the apartment I chose seeing as all the money I saved up would be going towards Elijah and myself. I wasn't sure when we would move and I could only hope it was soon but since Elijah had graced me with his presence I would probably have to hold off a bit, just until he was a bit bigger. Most were studio apartments and had been a lot bigger then the place I was in now, these being 3 bed, 1 and a half bath. One that caught my eye though had been situated just on the edge of the city, right next to a whole foods market. It was a bit pricey but with the money they were giving me I could afford it. Before I had left the hospital I had told Sabrina that I wanted to go to Boston. If I was going to move into a city I at least wanted it to be some place historical, where I could relish in all it offered. I was half tempted to find a place in Salem but it had been to crowded but at least this place had only been a few minutes from it.

Ever since I had moved from Miami a lot had changed. I graduated high school early seeing as they had moved my classes online, I got my license and with the help of Sabrina I got a car, even had a good job as an assistant tattoo artist where I had picked up a few tattoos myself: runes on my fingers and down my spine, a jackal on my right calf, Anubis on my upper right arm, a half skull with a clock on my upper left arm, blue lotus chandelier piece that also sat somewhat between my breasts, a blue rose with black lace on my right thigh, a white and black sun and moon snakes on my left thigh, a skeleton tarot death card on my left shoulder blade, a hand holding a black rose on the inner part of my upper right arm, a tribal band on my right wrist, a map and compass on my left forearm, tribal sun and moon on the small of my back, and the Egyptian scales on my right ribcage. It was a lot of ink but I loved it, I always wanted one. Ever since we had moved I had changed the way I looked- partially. The tattoos were part of it but so was my white hair. Nobody would be able to recognize me at first glance. I had enough time on my hands to get these done anyways.

Before I could even text anything back Elijah began to get fussy and cry, letting me know that he was hungry. Carefully leaning forwards I pulled my shirt down and pulled out one of my breasts. Tilting Elijah up he latched onto my nipple and began to suckle. The feeling had been a bit odd but I relaxed as I leaned back into the couch. I would use formula to feed him but I wanted to rely mostly on breast milk. Something natural. Looking down I remembered an old Nordic lullaby my father taught me when I was younger and stayed with him. He had told me that our family had come from a strong line of viking warriors, he said their names were Eivor and Helka the cursed dane- that our bloodline had descended from one of the greatest Viking women in history and he had the journals to prove it. My father was a good man, a bit hot headed and rash, but good nonetheless. I had been thankful that Sabrina let me keep those journals seeing as they had no association to my Kenway life.

"Drømte mig en drøm i nat  
Om silke og ærlig pæl,  
Bar en dragt så let og glat  
I solfaldets strålevæld  
Nu vågner den klare morgen

Til de unges flok jeg gik,  
Jeg droges mod sang og dans.  
Trøstigt mødte jeg hans blik  
Og lagde min hånd i hans  
Nu vågner den klare morgen

Alle de andre på os så,  
De smilede, og de lo.  
Snart gik dansen helt i stå,  
Der dansede kun vi to  
Nu vågner den klare morgen

Drømte mig en drøm i nat  
Om silke og ærlig pæl.  
Bar en dragt så let og glat  
I solfaldets strålevæld  
Nu vågner den klare morgen" I sang softly, rocking Elijah gently as I did. He seemed content as he ate away. I rubbed his back gently as I sat up a bit and adjusted myself. (Dreamed me a dream last night  
About silk and honest pole,  
Wore a suit so light and smooth  
In the radiance of the sunset  
Now the clear morning wakes up

To the group of young people I went to,  
I was drawn to singing and dancing.  
Comfortingly, I met his gaze  
And put my hand in his  
Now the clear morning wakes up

All the others on us looked,  
They smiled and they laughed.  
Soon the dance came to a complete halt,  
There were only two of us dancing  
Now the clear morning wakes up

Dreamed me a dream last night  
About silk and honest pole.  
Wore a suit so light and smooth  
In the radiance of the sunset  
Now the clear morning wakes up)

"You're a special little man" I said softly as I ran my hands through his hair gently, listening to his soft grunts as he ate, his eyes closed as he did. I chuckled to myself as I stared down at him. He looked so peaceful. "min lille baby. mitt mirakel. I'll keep you safe I promise. " (my little baby. my miracle.)

After a while he finished eating. Fixing myself I carefully burped him before laying him down in the small pack and play I got before I did my third check of the apartment to make sure all the doors and windows were locked abd pulled shut. I wasn't going to take any chances, especially not now. I was going to keep Richard as far away from my son as possible. I wouldn't let him corrupt my son and turn him to a life of drugs and despair and pain. I wouldnt let him become the guy his father was. What had I even seen in Richard in the first place? I pushed the thought aside as I grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows and settled on the couch for the night. The living room was the only place I could keep the pack and play until I moved it into my room.


	3. The woman across the hall

*Five years later; Ezio POV*

All I heard was running up and down the halls, followed by laughter. What the hell? When did this apartment have children? I groaned as I opened my eyes, the sunlight from the curtains peering in making me wince and shield eyes. What time was it? Looking over at my alarm clock it had read 6 am. I let out another groan. It was to early for this shit and it didn't help that I had only gotten a couple hours of sleep. That job last night had killed me but I was just glad it was done and I had the next two weeks off, aside from a bit of paperwork. Throwing off my blankets I got up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before stumbling out of the bed and making my way out of my room to see what the commotion was all about. Rubbing the side of my face I opened the front door and walked into the hall. Right in front of me was an open door to the apartment across from me as well as a bunch of boxes lingering outside one of the doors. Was someone moving in? One of the boxes had been opened as a five year old boy had been digging through it, his long dirty blond falling in his face as his blue eyes sparkled. Not gonna lie, he was a pretty cute kid.

"Hey, kid, whats going on hmm? Why are you by yourself?" I asked as I looked around, seeing no one in sight. Was a family moving in? Despite the boxes I had noticed their was too little boxes for a family.

"Mommy's down stairs talking with the mean lady" The boy answered as he looked up at me, a grin forming on his face. I noticed a slight hint of an accent but not much and I couldn't quite place it either. "I'm trying to help mommy move the boxes in but I can't cause they're to heavy. I figured if I could take some stuff out I could drag it inside"

"Here, let me help you" I said as I walked over. The boy grinned as he stepped back some, allowing me to take his place. Grabbing the box I picked it up and headed into the apartment before setting it down on the floor, they had been really heavy what ahead been put in these things to make them weigh so much? surely it couldn't have been that bad otherwise the boxes would have been busted. Besides, if they were this heavy how did they get up here? Someone would have had to help them get all this up here so where had they been now. The apartment had been identical to my own- a very large living room with one glass wall on the side, the rest of the white walls neat as a turquoise blue strip outlined the walls. Off to the side was a largeish kitchen, filled with stainless steel appliances and a granite island, a large bowl of fruit sitting in the center under the hanging jar lights. A few "modern" paintings hung along the wall as a long gray couch sat in the middle of the room across from a large flat screen, a few coffee tables lingering around.

"You're really strong" the boy said as he looked at me in awe. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle as I picked up another three boxes and carried it in, trying to get all of it in so that he or his mother didn't have to worry. Where was his father? did he have other siblings? It had peaked my interest to know it had been just he and his mom.

"One day you'll be strong too, just give it time" I said as he followed me around. He looked at me as if he really hadnt interacted with many people. Was he sheltered? "What's your name?"

"Elijah" the boy answered as I grabbed the last two boxes and pulled them in. Most of them were heavy, I had to admit that. I hadn't been too sure why he had been attempting that but I understood his reasoning behind it. "What's yours?"

"Ezio" I said as I stepped back out into the hall before kneeling down in front of him, giving him a smile.

"Are you our neighbor?"

"I am" I answered "and if you and your mother ever need anything I'm right next door alright. But do me a favor, I know you're young but try to keep it down some. Some people are trying to sleep still"

"I will" Elijah said

"Grazie" I said as I stood back up. Just as I did I heard a gorgeous silky like voice came floating down the halls causing me to look up out of instinct and my jaw nearly dropped as I saw the woman approach us. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her waist long white hair had been half pulled into a bun as the rest hung down, her beautiful turquoise blue eyes bright against her golden tan skin as beautiful vibrant tattoos covered her skin like a canvas. Around her neck had been a variety of necklaces including an odd looking cross, a dog head, and a moon choker as gemmed rings lined her fingers. She wore a black veil brides cropped tank top and black ripped studded shorts. I had to bite my tongue as my eyes roamed her slender yet curvey figure and I couldn't help but feel a thrill rush through me. She was different.

"Elijah, hva har jeg fortalt deg om å snakke med fremmede?" She asked in a language I had never heard before. I looked at her curiously as she got closer. Was this his mom? God damn. Elijah seemed to hang his head. Looking at her fingers I hadn't seen a wedding ring on her finger, was she single? Part of me deep down hoped she was. (what have I told you about talking to strangers?)

"Not too" Elijah answered.

"It was not his fault, I heard him out here and offered to help take your boxes into your room." I cut in. Her eyes immediately looked up at me, eyes glancing over my torso as a blush came to her cheeks. I couldn't help but smirk a little bit at that. I also noticed she had been a bit cautious.

"I am so sorry if he woke you" She instantly apologized as she slipped into English. I smiled. "Its been a very long ride here, Elijah gets a bit restless. Thank you for the help...."

"Ezio" I said as I picked up on the falter she had. I held out my hand, watching as she took it casually before I brought her knuckles up to my lips and kissed them, my eyes never leaving her once. Her blush seemed to intensify at that as I felt my heart race in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. What was going on with me? "Ezio Auditore. è un piacere incontrare una donna così bella come te." She looked at me oddly, letting me know what she hadn't understood what I meant. "I'm right across the hall from you. What's your name?"

"Ember Bjornstad and this is my son Elijah" She answered. I grinned as I couldn't ignore the racing of my heart in my chest. The name suited her perfectly, she had looked like an Ember.

"Beautiful name for a bella donna. It was no problem helping with your boxes, if you need anything else or anything at all feel free to ask me" I said. Ember nodded as she gave me a soft smile.

"I appreciate it, really. I'll definitely take you up on that offer. Say thank you to Mr. Auditore for helping you" Ember said as she looked down at Elijah and smiled lovingly. Elijah looked up at me happily.

"Thank you Mr. Auditore"

"You're very welcome and please, call me Ezio. Mr. Auditore makes me feel old" I said causing Ember to chuckle. It was bashful and had been the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Will I see you again?" Elijah asked hopefully.

"Of course you will and as a matter of fact to welcome you to our wonderful apartment and city i'd like to invite you two over for dinner tomorrow night" I said.

"Oh it's fine, you don't have to" Ember started nicely. I only waved my hand dismissively.

"I insist, I'd be a terrible neighbor if I didn't." I said as I looked at Ember, watching her think on it for a moment. For the first time in my life I actually felt nervous as I waited for an answer. Why was I nervous? I was never like this, ever. "I could also really use the company, I haven't had anyone over in a while"

"Pleaseeeee mommy, Ezio seems really cool" Elijah begged his mother, even putting on the puppy dog face. I inwardly smiled knowing I had the kid on my side as I watched her cave, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Alright, alright. We'll join, what time?" She asked as she looked back up at me. Score. I grinned.

"Eight o'clock, I'll leave my door unlocked" I said.

"We'll see you tomorrow night then" Ember said as she gave me a small wave and turned to Elijah "come on, lets go feed Shadow and Cosmos I bet they're starving"

Just as I turned to walk back into my room I had heard the whimper of a puppy followed by a cat's meow. I couldnt help but feel excited at dinner tomorrow, in fact I couldn't help but feel alive all of the sudden.

"Mommy, did you know Ezio is strong? He picked up all three of those boxes at the same time..." I heard Elijah say before the door shut. This felt like a whole new feeling, something different. Ember had a pull about her and I couldn't help but be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. I wanted to get to know her, to peel back all those layers and see who she really was. I also couldn't help but wonder what she would look like naked but I pushed that one aside- as much as I wanted to know that one knowing who she was seemed more important to me. It was a new day and suddenly I wasnt as angry or as upset as I was when I first woke up this morning. Heading back to bed I flopped down onto the mattress and went to sleep.

*Ember POV*

For the love of the gods my neighbor is hot I thought in my head as I felt my cheeks burn up. Honestly, I had not been expecting to meet anyone here. Sure this place had seemed friendly enough but everyone seemed content moving on with their day and zoning everyone out. Go figure my neighbor across the hall had been a literal gift and it didnt help I had a thing for Italians so I was double fucked. I had wanted to learn Italian but I never had the time with Elijah and work and everything else. Besides, how would a god like him ever notice someone like me? He was a playboy, you could see it on him as well as the way he carried himself. I wasn't stupid. Besides, he had been shirtless when he walked out and covering his god sculpted body had been marks only made from sex. Though I couldn't lie I had been drooling over his abs and broad shoulders and the few scars that lingered over his torso had been absolutely perfect. Fuck me. I had been a sucker for built men, scars, stubbles, and abs and he just happened to have all of them. I bit my lip as I shut the door behind me, why had I been cursed like this? all my ideal dream guys had just been out of reach and I had to sit on the sidelines. As much as I wanted to have someone I knew it wasn't possible, not after the last guy. When Elijah was three I had met a guy and we had seen each other for about a year but.... he wasn't the best. At all. I drew a line at him trying to harm my son and lets face it, not a lot of guys wanted to date a girl who already had children. My luck wasn't that great. Besides, I had Elijah, who needed a man, right?

"Elijah honey, you have to be quiet in the mornings ok, we don't want to wake people up. Not everyone is going to be as nice as Mr. Auditore and you're the only kid here" I said as I shut the door. Looking over I had seen Elijah already at the pet carrier as he let both Cosmos and Shadow out of their carriers. Cosmos had been our 3 month old German Shepard puppy we had gotten a month ago and Shadow, who was currently curled up in Elijah's arms was our two year old black cat we took in. Turns out Cosmos was my familiar but Shadow would help me with spell work from time to time.

"Ezio" Elijah said suddenly. I gave him a curious look as he playfully rolled his eyes but kept his lopsided grin. He definitely had some sass in him and I was going to blame it on Edward, Elijah hadn't done that until Edward talked to him, especially when Elijah had just began to talk "he said to call him Ezio mommy, remember, he doesn't want to feel old"

"Right" I chuckled "my bad. Just keep it down in the mornings ok"

"Ok mommy" Elijah said as he set Shadow down on the ground. Cosmos had already wandered off as he began to sniff around the place to familiarize himself with the room as Shadow immediately went over to the window wall and perched himself on the bench before curling up into a ball and basking in the light. As Elijah went to grab the cat and dog food I began to unload the first box which had been full of dishes. The drive here from New Orleans had been long seeing as it was a 22 hour drive but I was glad we finally made it and I was out of traffic, that interstate was hell- though not as bad compared to I-4. That highway was just to much and how they hadn't finished it was beyond me but that was construction for you. After Elijah had been born I had decided that I would wait until he was older to move, I couldn't just uproot my life with a small child and I did not want to keep my baby in a car seat for long periods of time. "Can we put on some music?"

"Course sweetie. What do you want to listen to?"

"Avenged Sevenfold" He said giddily. I grinned as I pulled out my phone and pulled up YouTube, clicking on Shepard of fire, before the music began to flow around the room though I kept it low enough to not disturb anyone else. My son was doing me proud. I turned back to what I was doing as began to pull out the dishes and put what we had in the cabinets. I heard Elijah dig through the boxes before grabbing the cat and dog food, hearing some of the kibbles hit the floor followed by an oh crud. I chuckled a bit as I head banged a bit to the music. I was glad Elijah had the same taste in music as me and in a way it had brought us closer together. Richard hated the music I listened to but it wasn't about him. I was going to have to keep a closer eye out when I went out, when I had still been in New Orleans a little after a year Elijah was born I had a bit of a scare- I thought I had seen Richard wanderings the streets and I flipped out. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see my Agent had texted me, this time with a recommended therapist. I always knew after everything I had gone through I needed to talk to someone, I needed an outlet for all the issues I had been internalizing. I knew holding it in wasn't good for me or for my son. Downside though, Sabrina had no longer been my agent, I guess something happened within the Marshalls and she was needed elsewhere but she assured me that she had given my case to someone she trusted and knew that he would take care of me. Instead I had a new one, a man this time, and his name had been Jack Sparrow. He seemed cool enough and in a way he reminded me of Edward except his skin was more bronze and his hair was darker, his dreads pulled into a pony tail, as his brown eyes held mischief. Edward and he would get along just fine if they ever met. I liked Jack, I really did and in a way we had been close like Sabrina and I had, jack had been naturally sarcastic but intuitive all the same. Stopping what I was doing I opened the link he texted me and sent my own.

Me: Hello, Mrs. Dorian. I hope this isn't to intruding but I received a text from a friend of mine referring me to you. I was wondering how long your wait list would be and if I'd be able to have you for therapy. I hope this hasn't inconvenienced you or anything, I just moved to Boston and I wanted to get my foot in the door.

Unknown: Not a problem at all, Can you come by around twelve today? It's the only opening I have available. What's your name?

Me: My name is Ember Bjornstad and yes, I can make it at noon

Unkown: Great, my address is 1776 Washington ave. I'll see you at noon.

I sighed in relief as I set my phone aside, even if I didn't manage to get an appointment at least I was getting my foot in the door. One thing down, a million more to go. The first thing I was doing was redecorating. Granted I couldn't repaint the walls or take down the paintings but I could add my own touches to the place. Thank Ra I could light incense and candles here, the last place I was in really didn't allow it. This place was a gift.


	4. Meeting the Therapist

When I first pulled up to the address Mrs. Dorian gave me I hadn't expected to pull up to a large light blue colonial style house, I was expecting a huge office building, and I checked the GPS at least three times to make sure I had the right place. She must have worked from home then. Getting out of my car Elijah had grabbed my hand as we both walked in together, up the porch steps, and knocked on the dark oak door. I couldn't leave Elijah at the apartment since I didn't have a babysitter yet and the man who usually watched Elijah, Mr. Gibbs and Jack's partner, hadn't made it out here yet. Elijah asked if Ezio could watch him but I couldn't ask- I still didn't know Ezio and it wasn't fair of me to ask 'hey, I know we just met but can you watch my kid for me while I go out' He barely knew us to begin with too. So here he was with me. I waited nervously as I bit my bottom lip. Not even a second later the door opened and a man appeared: long brown hair pulled into a low pony tail, calming dark blue eyes, a stubble along his jaw. He was tall and lean, a odd looking blue jacket hugged his torso but it had hints of the French Revolution era. Interesting.

"You must be here for my wife right?" He asked, his French accent noticeable. I nodded.

"I am" I answered. He smiled softly as he held the door open and stepped aside.

"Please, come on in, Morrigan will be right with you." The man said. I returned his smile as I stepped into the foyer area, the oak floors shining as a few chairs lingered around, pictures lingering all around the large area. From what I could see I had noticed large book shelves filled with books and looking at the decoration of the rooms I could see it had been nearly identical to the French Revolution time period. This guy must have really liked that Era. "ma chère, votre patient est là" (my dear, your patient is here)

"I'll be out in a minute" An Irish voice came through though a bit worn down no doubt due to speaking so much English. "If you don't leave now you're going to be late"

"Trying to kick me out of my house so soon?" The man asked teasingly as he chuckled a bit "im going im going, I'll see you in a week. I love you"

"Love ya too" The woman called and just like that the man left, shutting the door behind him. Sitting down in the seat Elijah had immediately play with a beautiful Irish setter with red fur. The dog had come barreling down the stairs when we walked in, tail wagging and sniffing Elijah curiously making Elijah laugh. Animals loved him. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him play. It was only a few minutes before I heard footsteps approach causing me to look up. To the right of me inside one of the large doorframes with a sliding door was a tall and slender woman with only black hair and hazel eyes, her skin a bit pale, but pulling it off really well as she had looked like one of those badass cops or something, I kept forgetting the term for it but then again I didnt watch much TV.

"You must be Ember" She started as I nodded. She walked over and held out her hand which I took. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Morrigan. And who's this handsome fellow?"

"This is my son Elijah, sorry for bringing him I just didnt have anyone to watch him while I was gone" I admitted as I stood up, Morrigan watching Elijah and the dog play, a smile on her face.

"It's totally fine and understandable, it's not a problem, people come in with their kids all the time" Morrigan said as she knelt down and looked at Elijah "Rocky's great with kids. Elijah, do you mind waiting here while I speak with your mother"

"Ok" Elijah said as he pet Rocky's neck while he had been given kisses. Morrigan stood up and smiled as she waved me back. Following her into the large office she pulled the door shut as I sat on the large leather couch. In front of me were two black leather seats as a large mahogany desk sat behind it with a computer and a stack of files. The window off to the side had been opened as the light blue curtains had been pulled halfway down. Potted plants lingered around the room as some sat on mini shelves, the smell of lavender incense floating around the room. My anxiety eased a little bit as Morrigan grabbed a thick black notebook and some papers before sitting in one of the seats across from me.

"You have a cute kid. How old is he?"

"Thank you, he's five."

"They're precious at that age, my husband and I are trying but no luck yet" Morrigan said as she handed me a couple sheets of paper "here, fill these out real quick and we'll get started."

"Alright" I said as I took them from her. I had never been to Therapy before so I wasnt sure what to expect. Taking the pen I filled out the basic paper work.

"Normally I don't take on clients like this but I had a feeling when you texted me that I needed to do that with you" Morrigan explained as I finished up with the last bits before handing everything back to her. She nodded and took it back as she looked up at me "so just to get started tell me about yourself. You can start with whatever you want, we're doing this at your own pace"

"Well, im not really sure where to start" I admitted. She only smiled and nodded her head, her eyes filled with compassion.

"And thats totally fine. Its normal actually, a lot of people do it because they don't like talking about themselves. This happens with everyone. Is this your first time going to Therapy?"

"Well, yes, if you don't count the state provided one cops give you for coping for a couple of days" I admitted. That seemed to peak her interest as she scribbled something down in her notebook. I worried a bit. She seemed to notice as I picked at my fingers a bit.

"Don't worry, I didnt write anything bad, I just made a note. I do want to touch on that subject but we'll get there in a minute. Tell me about your parents, any mental disorders in your family? Any siblings?"

"Well, my dad was Norwegian and my mom is Welsh. I would spend one year with my father in Norway and the next in Wales up until my father died. I was close with him but my mother... Not so much. She and I were distant and she was already married when she had me so my step dad really didnt like me at all. My older half brother didn't like the way my step dad treated me so we ran off here, my brother raised me ever since" I admitted. Sabrina and I decided that since Richard and his friends and father didn't know about the whole situation of me growing up I didn't have to change that part "as far as I know my family doesn't have any mental disorders"

"I knew your accent was familiar, just watered down some. When did you move to the states with your brother?"

"He was fifteen, I was fourteen. A nice couple took us in for a bit, just until he could get set up here."

"Thats a big move for someone so young. Speaking of, you look rather young yourself. You're 22?" She asked. I nodded.

"I will be in a couple of months. My birthday is in August"

"So you had Elijah when you were sixteen?"

"I got pregnant with him when I was sixteen, shortly after I turned seventeen was when Elijah was born"

"And the father?"

"Don't know. Last I heard he was in prison. So long as he's away from Elijah then he isn't my concern"

"I feel like, to better understand you, we'll have to dive into your trauma first. I can tell that it's tbe biggest part of you and is affecting how you are. Why don't you tell me what happened? If it's to much just let me know and we can save it for another time. Just take your time" She said sincerely. I nodded as I took a deep breath in, my chest tightening as I replayed the events in my mind as if their were some old movie in the back of my head. I could still feel him grab me, smell that old musty couch like yesterday. My heart began to race.

"I... I had a boyfriend. He was one of those rich boys, always got what he wanted, everyone adored him. He admitted one time to cheating on me when... He always got high with his friends. It didn't matter what it was, he'd do it. One night, after he won their schools football game he went out... Somehow he came to my place completely fucked up... He tore at my clothes and... And he forced my head into the couch and he raped me. I was only sixteen, he had just turned twenty. He went to court but the rape charge was never proved because of who his father was and he only got sent to prison because of a drug charge.... I left Miami after that and moved to New Orleans before coming here..."

"And your brother? Where is he now?"

"He pulled him off me. Ever since that night ive only seen him once a year. His job.... Requires a lot of travel" I said as I felt some tears slip down my cheeks. I hadn't really ever talked about that night to anyone for six years and to talk about it again... Well it brought up a lot of emotions I had never felt before. I could see the sympathy in Morrigan's eyes as she looked at me. I wiped my tears away as I sniffled "sorry, I just, ive never told anyone this and I don't want to tell Elijah.. "

"Ember, there is no reason for you to apologize. You did nothing wrong" Morrigan said reassuringly "What happened to you was wrong but it was not your fault and it never will be your fault. You went through something traumatic, you were violated against your own will, and nobody can tell you how to feel about it. Things like that never go away but we can heal from it. Let me tell you something, that little boy out there will never turn out to be like his father and you know why? Because he has you as a mother. I'm not saying this to be biased or anything even though I just met you but I can feel that kid will be good because he has you. You are strong. You left your home country as child to come here, you went through a horrible injustice and didn't get the justice and peace you deserve, and you had the baby of the man who did this to you and you raised it and cared for it and loved it. You've been there for him. That takes a lot of strength that not a lot of people have. I know he looks up to you. You've been strong for so long, you can let all those emotions out now. This is a safe place, no one will judge you and you don't have to worry about me saying anything because everything you say is strictly between us"

"I know.." I sighed as I felt a few tears left lining my eyes "I just held it in for so long that I felt that I was reliving that event"

"That tends to happen when we remember trauma, we always remember the bad because it sticks out to us. Most people often identify the negative because they try to justify the feelings that came of it and dwell on how it could have changed. But we also have to remember that bad things are here for only a little while. Holding this in is not good. Have you told Elijah?" I shook my head and bit my lip.

"No and I don't plan too. He doesn't need to know about any of that, he's to happy, I won't ruin that and I don't want him to think I don't love him. Elijah has never once asked about his father and he seems content with not knowing either"

"And was the reason you moved to Boston because of your ex?"

"Partly yes. I thought he was in New Orleans but now I know that was my imagination since he's still in prison. Better safe then sorry"

"And the other reason?"

"I dated one man for about a year... He really wasnt the best. He wasn't as bad as my first boyfriend but he was still bad. I worried for Elijah's safety, I moved the man into my home. I could put up with the beatings but my son.... I wouldn't tolerate that so I left as fast as I could."

...............................

The session with Mrs. Dorian- or Morrigan as she practically insisted on it- had gone quite well and she wanted to set up more sessions, at least once a week for now. She even gave Elijah a lollipop as he had spent the entire time in the foyer with Rocky who he seemed very fond of him already. After we left I stopped by the Subway I had been transfered too, to pick up my things and my schedule we headed back to the apartment. Most of everything had been put away all that was needed now was to redecorate and make sure Elijah had his room completely set up seeing as he decided to play with his toy soldiers instead. I couldn't blame him, he was energetic and unpacking was boring. Parking my car in the apartments parking lot Elijah and I got out, him rushing over to hold my hand as we walked into the lobby of the seven story red brick complex. The lobby was huge and spacious with shiney white tiled floors. Off to the side was a large lounge area just a few feet away from a large bookshelf as a huge dark brown desk sat in the back where the receptionist sat. Off to the left was a wall filled with small gray rectangular mailboxes. Just as we had stepped in a small older lady came over to me, her long gray streaked black hair pulled into a pony tail as her green eyes were stern. This was Marianne, the lady who owned this building. She was mean and took everything seriously and my little talk with her accomplished nothing really. I could have sworn she despised me after she had met me. The look on her face told me she wasnt to happy either as she headed for Elijah and I.

"Miss. Bjornstad" Marianne said, making me stop in my place as she stood in front of me.

"How can I help you Mrs. Davidson?" I asked as I gave her a smile. She only huffed.

"Don't try to be sweet, I already got noise complaints from six this morning for you" She said. I sighed as I gave Elijah my keys.

"Go up to the room sweetie, and please don't be too loud" I said. Elijah only nodded as he gave Marianne an odd look before skipping off as I turned my attention back to Marianne and gave her a sincere smile "and I am so sorry about that, I told Elijah to be quiet on his way there but he's just an energetic kid. We just got here, he didn't mean to be loud, he's just a kid"

"Their are no exceptions Miss. Bjornstad, it applies to everyone. Now, I wasn't to keen on having you and your son move in here because I have a no kids policy for many reasons but my daughter thought it best to change that. If your boy doesn't keep it down that will change real quick and you both can look for a new place to live" Marianne said. I looked at her stunned. I knew she was a mean old lady but I didnt think she was that mean. I could feel my anxiety start to climb as she stared me down. All I could do was nod but before I could say anything a familiar deep and smooth Italian voice called out.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Ezio asked as we both looked over to see Ezio walk into the building. I blushed furiously as Ezio approached us, still shirtless but sweaty and in a pair of gym shorts, as a pair of headphones hing around his neck. He must have gone for a run.

"How many times have I told you to put on a shirt when you're down here, I don't need you wooing another one of my granddaughters, you already did that to my first one" Marianne said, half playfully half stern. I heard a couple of giggles and looked over to see two girls who nearly looked identical to Marianne except one was twenty and the other about sixteen, seventeenish. Both blushed as they admired him and I for one couldnt blame him but I also felt my maternal instincts kick in as well. I turned my attention back to Ezio and Marianne as he gave her a playful smile.

"I can't ruin another shirt now can I? That would just make it worse and you yelled at me for having a sweaty shirt" He shot back. She said nothing as she waved her hand as of to shoo him away.

"This is none of your concern" Marianne said before looking at me "this is your only warning Miss. Bjornstad. If it happens again you're out"

"I understand, and I apologize. It wont happen again. I'll talk to Elijah" I said as realization finally dawned on Ezio as he gave her a look.

"Is this about her little boy being loud? Come on Marianne he's just a kid, give them a break. It's not a big deal" Ezio said as she looked at him, her demeanor softening a bit. Odd. "Kids are hard to control and I'm sure once school gets started you won't have to worry about it"

"Yea yea, just go put on a shirt" Marianne grumbled as she walked off, those two younger girls giggling and walking off as their hands had been full with towels. Ezio turned his attention to me as he smiled.

"Don't mind Marianne, she's just got a stick up her ass. If you stand up to her she'll leave you alone, she just likes to intimidate people"

"Well it worked, I thought I was going to have to look for another place to live" I said. Ezio only chuckled and shook his head "thank you for stepping in. Again"

"No need to thank me and of you have any trouble with Marianne again just tell me. She seems to be easier to handle when I talk to her"

"I wonder why" I partly joked before clearing my throat and pulling my gaze from his toned torso, giving him another smile "thank you again, I should provably go see Elijah now and make sure he's not being to wild. I'll leave you to your run"

"Of course" Ezio said before he snapped really quickly and looked at me "I forgot to ask you this but is their anything you and Elijah would prefer to eat or drink? I dont want to make you eat something you dont like"

"Elijah loves Apple juice but whatever's fine, we're not to picky"

"See you later then" Ezio said as he winked. I only nodded and blushed before walking off and up the stairs, my heart racing. That was the second time I had seen him shirtless. Was this some kind of curse? Making my way back to the apartment I tried to hurry. Sitting on the floor next to my door was a large dark bottle with a label and red ribbon attached to the neck as Elijah fumbled with the keys. Taking them from him I unlocked the door as he rushed inside. I chuckled and shook my head before and leaned down to grab the heavy bottle. Printed in fancy lettering was a beautiful label that spelled out 'Auditore vineyard, red wine, 1579,'

We'll wasnt this interesting, I wonder who could have left this here. Smirking just a bit I read the note as I admired the beautiful slightly cursive hand writing. benvenuta bella, I hope you enjoy the neighborhood. I thought you might like this wine as a housewarming gift. It's the best, trust me, and dont mind the name. The vineyard is a family business. Enjoy bella.

I couldn't help but blush a bit as I carried the bottle inside. This was a nice gift and I'm sure it tasted exquisite. This had no doubt been an expensive bottle due to the date and Ezio seemed like a man who enjoyed the finer things. I felt happy as I stepped in and shut the door behind me.


	5. Dinner with the Neighbor

"Elijah are you dressed?" I asked, leaning over my granite counter sink to peer into the mirror as I applied a light layer of eyeliner on one eye. My hair had been slightly wavy as I pulled it over my shoulders. I wore a simple large long sleeved gray sweater as it fell over one of my shoulders and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"Yes mommy, ive been dressed" Elijah sassed. I chuckled as I heard someone come up behind me. Turning around I had seen Elijah in the doorway wearing a white t shirt with a blue button up over it and a pair of jeans as he brushed his hair back. I smiled as I put the eyeliner down and knelt in front of him as I began to button up his shirt.

"You're supposed to button up your shirt silly"

"But it looks cooler undone"

"And who taught you that?"

"Uncle Edward" Elijah said. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Uncle Edward doesn't have manners but you do. We might be going next door but we're guests and we have to look nice"

"Ok" Elijah said as I finished. He looked at me curiously "mommy, do you like Ezio?"

"What?" I asked, completely stunned and shocked as I felt my face heat up a bit. Elijah only grinned as he looked at me. Where the hell did that come from? "What are you talking about sweetie? Why would you think that?"

"You're putting that stuff on your face and you never put that on unless you like someone" Elijah said matter of factly as he beamed and put the brush up "plus your face is red"

"I..." I started, completely unsure of how to answer that. I knew Elijah had been observant but I didnt think he was that observant, just what else had he known. I shook my head as I cleared my throat "Ezio is very nice, but I don't know him that well"

"You like Ezio, you like Ezio~" Elijah sang happily, only making me blush even more. Even my own child had been trying to call me out. I cleared my throat as I stood up, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Yes, I like Ezio as a friend. Can you make sure Cosmos and Shadow are fed? We don't want to not feed them now"

"I already did before I got ready"

"Ok sweetie. Just give me a couple of minutes and then we'll head over" I said. Elijah only nodded before he skipped out to the living room. Turning back around I added eyeliner to my other eye before running my brush through my hair one more time as the waves fell gently. Content with the way I looked I walked out of my bathroom and across the hall into my room- a very large bedroom with a queen sized bed, the dark gray sheets blending well with the black and red pillows and blankets. Off to the right had been my alter for Anubis, right in front of a large moon tapestry, stacked with candles, crystals, incense, statutes and my tarot deck. Along the ceilings I had hung up small faery lights as it led to one of the led walls as the lights hung all over it, a few candles lingering around. Making my way to my dresser I grabbed the pair of black flats before walking back out "let's go kiddo"

"Yayyyy" Elijah cheered as he shot up off the couch. I only laughed as I grabbed my keys and phone before heading into the hall. I made sure our door was locked before turning around and facing Ezio's door. I had felt nervous as my heart raced and my stomach felt as if it were getting attacked by butterflies. Why had I been like this? I barely new the man and I was acting as if I had some sort of crush on the man. I really hoped this would end soon because I did not have time for any games and I was not ready for any sort of relationship- or at least thats what I thought. For now. As if Elijah was reading my mind he knocked on the door somewhat loudly.

"It's open, come on in" I heard Ezio call out, his voice muffled. Opening the door Elijah was the first in before I stepped into the doorway. Instantly I had seen the layout was similar to mine but looking around I could see that most of the belongings in here had been old, as if they came from Renaissance Italy, as the smell of roasted coffee, citrus blossoms, and fruits filled the air as I noticed a couple of candles lingering around the room. It was wonderful. Along the wall had been a few older paintings but pictures of Ezio and three men as well as a couple of women. That must have been his family and I couldn't help but see the love and warmness flow between them. In a way it kind of hurt but I knew that it wasn't my fault or his. I was just missing something I never had. Looking around the apartment had reminded me of a traditional Italian home but for people who had been more comfortable and upper class. It really was nice. Something else lingered in the air as I heard the sound of pans and something cooking- whatever it was had made my mouth water. Looking up and into the kitchen Ezio had been cooking something- more so quite a few things- as he had been dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a silky red button up that had been untucked and unbuttoned a little at the top showing off a bit of his chest. I blushed. Damn him. Looking up Ezio grinned as I waved a bit "ahhh, there you are. I wasnt expecting you half an hour early but im glad"

"Yea, sorry about that, I have a bad habit of showing up early" I said sheepishly as Ezio waved his hand as if saying he didnt mind at all.

"That's a good thing" Ezio said, his smile never leaving "sit down, relax, make yourselves comfortable"

"May I please watch TV?" Elijah asked as he looked at Ezio hopefully. Ezio chuckled and nodded as he looked at Elijah.

"Go ahead" Ezio answered. Elijah squealed as he instantly ran over to the couch and grabbed the remote off the small coffee table. I walked into the kitchen where Ezio was to see he had chicken and asparagus in two of the pans while a bowl of mashed potatoes were off to the side. I caught those familiar golden brown eyes looking at me from the side as a sinfully innocent smirk stayed on his face. Oh how those eyes made me feel vulnerable, in a good kind of way. "You look beautiful"

"Oh stop" I said as I blushed a bit, some of my hair falling in my face which ended up covering it "this is nothing"

"Well I think you look beautiful even if you insist that you don't." He stated matter of factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Anything I can help you with?" I asked curiously as I turned my attention to the food in the pan. He only shook his head as he added a bit of seasoning to it.

"I've got it, it will be done soon anyways. I had a feeling to start it early and it looks like I was right." Ezio said. I gave him a look.

"Helping is the least I can do after you inviting us over and helping me twice" I pointed out. He only shook his head as he looked at me, a smugness to him.

"Nope, you are not allowed to help. I invited you both over to relax and that's exactly what's going to happen"

"Well, can I at least help you clean up the mess afterwards? I'd feel guilty if I couldn't help" I countered. He only shook his head, that playful smirk not going anywhere. Gods, I wondered just what that sinful mouth of his could do as I shivered a bit at the thought. What would it be like of his mouth had been between my thighs? I couldnt help but flush as I tried to put that image out of my head, shocked I had even thought of such a thing. I never did that with anyone. It wasnt a bad image but again, I had not been ready for any relationship.

"Nope. You and your son are going to relax and enjoy yourself in my home and I refuse to have you lift a finger and help out while you're here. Thats just bad manners"

"And it's also bad manners to not help either"

"No, its bad not to ask, if the host tells you no then its ok" Ezio pointed out. He had been right. Damn him. I only cast him a playfully hateful glance as he laughed. I shivered a bit at the sound, deep and smooth as it made me feel good. Who knew a laugh sounded so enjoyable.

"Fine, you win" I said as I held up my hands in defeat "i was just trying to be nice"

"And your offer is greatly appreciated" He replied. Rolling my eyes I simply walked around the island and sat on one of the bar stools before propping my elbows up on the granite and rested my chin on my hands as I looked up at him.

"So, what are you making?" I asked curiously. Ezio only grinned, a sparkle in his eye.

"Something new. Its balsamic glazed chicken with asparagus and homemade mashed potatoes. I've been wanting to try this out for a while and you have given me the chance" Ezio said happily "but my mother did give me the recipe"

"Well it smells great. I'm assuming shes the one who taught you to cook?"

"She did"

"Where is she now?"

"She's living in Florence, my uncle Mario checks up on her from time to time. My sister and I do as well to make sure she's holding up. After my father and brothers deaths she wasn't the same after that... But she's doing better" Ezio answered, pain and horror in his eyes. I could hear the sadness in his voice, I could tell that he really loved them and I felt bad. I may have never known the pain of having my brother die but my father had passed and Edward was gods knows where and I could only see him once a year- Which just happened to be Elijah's birthday. I gave Ezio a reassuring smile as I leaned over and laid my hand on top of his out of pure instinct as he looked up at me a bit shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure they were amazing people. I can't say I know for sure how you feel but I know loss so if you need anything at all just come over and I'll do what I can to cheer you up. What I can say though is that they are in a better place and that they love you and are proud of you" I said. Ezios's eyes had become glossed over as he looked up at me stunned, not sure of what to say.

"you really think so?" He asked softly. I nodded as I gave him a soft smile.

"I know so. I can feel them around you"

"I... Thank you" He said softly "I really needed to hear that. It means a lot to me"

"No need to thank me" I said as he seemed to blink back his tears and give me a smile. To be honest I had not expected Ezio to react the way he had- so emotional. Most playboy's just had that vibe around them, that they usually didn't give a fuck about people, but Ezio was different. He was his own little unique person. Passionate, funny, Italian Casanova who cared deeply for his family and apparently the people around him as he had seemed all to insistent on Elijah and I's pleasure. Ezio was a gentleman, with his own little twist. It was refreshing actually as I felt myself ease into his calming aura. It held mystery and danger and authority to it as well but even with all that I still felt at ease with him. This was the first man I met who I had almost instantly felt comfortable with- enough to where I could possibly trust him with Elijah.

"So what about you? Any family? Boyfriends?" He asked, his voice trailing off a bit as he looked at me, as if my answer would give him what exactly he was looking for. I shook my head.

"My mom and I aren't really close and my father passed away a long time ago. I have a brother but I don't see him that often. As for boyfriends I have none, not that I'm complaining, it gives me more time for Elijah as well. Most of the men I met are dicks" I answered as I heard Ezio chuckle. Looking over at Elijah I smiled softly yo see he had put some sort of Viking documentary on. I was proud, Elijah had been embracing his heritage and when I had told him the tales of what my father told me and how we were descended from Helka the cursed Dane he had been very excited.

"I don't mean to be rude but can I ask about Elijah's father? Or where he is? I don't mean to pry but I was just curious as why its just the two of you. It seems very rude to leave you by yourself to care for a child" Ezio said. Surprisingly I wasn't offended by it as I turned back to look at Ezio, who had been all but finishing the chicken.

"I was raped" I blurted out quietly so that Elijah didnt hear, both Ezio and I's widening as the news. I didn't expect to blurt that out so suddenly the way I did, I never told anyone about that aside from Morrigan, and the fact that I had told Ezio almost instantly after knowing practically nothing about him had stunned me completely. Damn him and his all to calming and accepting aura. Ezio though was stunned at the news, as if he couldn't believe it "sorry... I didn't mean to blurt that out. It was a long time ago and his father was as high as could be. His father was never in the picture and he never will be. It's why I moved"

" I am so sorry" Ezio said "if their is anything I can do for you just let me know. I can't believe that anyone would bring that sort of harm to someone like you"

"It was years ago, I'll be fine"

"It's not fine. Not that. And if you ever want that fucker takin care of just give me his address and I will deal with him personally" Ezio said seriously, his voice unwavering and serious. I tilted my head a bit as I looked at him.

"Are you some sort of cop?" I asked.

"Something like that" He answered with a small smile "but I am serious on that offer. I will take care of him for you"

"I may have to take you up on that offer" I replied teasingly as Ezio turned off the stove and moved the pans. Carefully he placed the chicken on three separate porcelain plates before discarding the pan in the sink. I eyed the golden brown chicken as my stomach growled a bit. "So where are you from? Im assuming Florence"

"I am, I was born in Florence actually" Ezio started "after a while and a new job offer my father moved us here part time. Then I took his place and now I alternate with living here and Florence"

"I have to say Italy is one of my favorite places. I want to visit someday but now's not the best time. Ive been trying to teach myself Italian as well but no such luck so far." That seemed to catch his attention as he perked up and stood a bit straighter as he cast me a hopeful look

"Well if you ever want a teacher I could always help you" He offered. I couldn't help but grin as I stared up at him. This man had been the kindest most generous man and he had been offering to teach me when he no doubt been busy or didn't even have to. Was their anything this man couldn't do?

"You don't have to"

"I insist. Id rather have you speak my mother tongue correctly then whatever shit everyone else teaches" Ezio said causing me to laugh.

"I'd appreciate that very much" I replied happily. Honestly I was ecstatic he asked.

"Where are you from?"

"Everywhere" I joked a bit which made him chuckle "I was born in Hamnøy, Norway. Every other year I would alternate between living with my father in Norway and Wales with my mom due to shared custody. I stayed in Hamnøy for a bit before my father moved us to Olenilsøya and then to Geiranger. When I was in Wales I was in Swansea before my mom and step dad moved us to Bristol. Then my brother decided we were moving here to the states so we went to Miami. Some shit happened there so I moved to New Orleans and now here I am"

"You've seen a lot of places then" Ezio started as he began to put the asparagus on the plate "I can't say ive lived as many places as you but my work requires a lot of travel to various different places"

"Ohhh, this mysterious job you tell me about strikes again. Are you sure I can't know?" I asked teasingly.

"If I told you id get in trouble. Its a secret and unfortunately need to know" Ezio said as he cast me a playful wink. I couldnt help but laugh as he finished making the plates and set them on a small round dining table off to the side of the counter. Already on the table were three cups- one a regular glass and the other two wine glasses. I looked at him curiously as I called Elijah over to the dinner table. Instantly Elijah shot up as he skipped over to the table, tossing the remote somewhere on the couch, as he grinned and took his place in the middle seat. Ezio pulled out a thing of Apple juice and poured him some before swapping it out with a wine bottle and looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. "Wine?"

"Sure" I said as I picked up my glass and handed it to him. He only grinned as he took the glass and began to pour some in. I couldn't lie, I had opened the one he had gotten me last night and had some. It was the best thing I had ever tasted, smooth and sweet and just refreshing. It had been the best wine I had ever tasted. Once full he handed the glass back to me and grabbed his before filling it as well and finally sitting down, settling himself between Elijah and myself though he had been a bit closer to me.

"Thank you Ezio" Elijah said as he grabbed his fork and began to eat.

"Yes, Thank you for this. Its been a long time since we've had a home cooked meal" I added.

"It's not a problem, Thank you for coming over. Its been a while since I had company" Ezio said. Picking up my fork I had began to eat, starting with the chicken first. I moaned instantly as soon as it hit my tongue, bursting with flavor as I looked over at Ezio who only seemed to beam proudly. This was absolutely amazing.

"This is amazing" I hummed as I looked at him "is their anything you can't do?" He only laughed as he threw his head back some, a light and easy smile gracing his features. He had been so relaxed and at ease it was unreal.

"Well I can't take all the credit, mother gave it to me"

"Then thank your mother for me because this is absolutely incredible,"

"I will"

My mouth only watered as I continued to eat, keeping an eye on Elijah as he seemed to scarf his food down. Another bad habit he picked up from Edward that I was going to have to break once again. I thought I had fixed that but I guess he had gotten so excited that he forgot.

"Well, somebody loves their food" Ezio teased as He looked at Elijah. Elijah only nodded happily as a bit of asparagus stuck out of his mouth.

"Oh yea" Elijah said with a mouthful of food.

"He was so excited it was all he could talk about yesterday" I added. Ezio looked curious at this "feel special, he likes you. Normally he doesn't open up this quickly to people ever"

"Mommmyyyyyy" Elijah whined as he looked at me, a little flush on his cheeks as his eyes flickered from me to and Ezio as if he were embarrassed.

"What? I was just pointing something out" I said as Ezio turned to face him.

"A mother is allowed to tease their child" Ezio said as he gave me a wink "its their right. The did bring you into the world. I find it an honor that you already like me"

"You do? " Elijah asked curiously as he looked at Ezio, who only nodded.

"Of course. You seem like a great kid and I look forward to having you live next door, its a great change from all the other stiffy people that live here" Ezio said. Elijah chuckled at that. Something told me these two were going to be quite the pair "What grade are you in? "

"I'm in third grade, mommy says im the youngest in my class because im ahead of my classmates"

"Oh really now. And what school are you going to attend?"

"Independence Elementary"

"Thats a good school. My youngest brother Petruccio went their for a little while" Ezio said before looking at me "of any of the teachers give you a hard time just ignore them, not all of them are nice, especially to single mothers"

"Great, this will be fun" I muttered. It was bad enough that Elijah's last school made everything difficult for me, every step of the way they wanted to fight me on something. First it was because Elijah had no friends and was alone- they tried to take is as signs of neglect- but not only did Elijah, Myself, and Sabrina State that it wasn't Elijah just had been a quiet kid and he never fully grasped the concept of making connections with people much like me. He was content with being by himself. Then they wanted to complain that I was doing his school work for him because he not only passed the classes easily but they apparently had been worded to maturely for a five year old. I admit I helped Elijah with his school work but I never gave him the answers, I made him figure that out and answer them properly, he was a smart kid, something he definitely got from me and not his father. Then when he came home with a couple of bruises on him and told me kids had laid hands on them I marched straight to the school but they said they saw nothing, said the kids who did it were sweethearts, but they would look into it. I was so pissed at that that I went home and taught Elijah how to defend himself. I made ot clear to him that it was never in to fight people and I didn't condone hitting people who did nothing wrong but if he had been hit first and needed to defend himself then it was ok to fight back. Needless to say a couple days later I got called in because Elijah had hit one of the two boys who picked on him. The school was furious and wanted to take legal action but Sabrina backed me up when I said that Elijah only defended himself from the kids who were bullying him. I really hoped I didn't have a repeat of that this year. "Oh Elijah, dont forget to pack your backpack before you go to bed"

"I wont"

"You have an outfit ready?"

"Yup"

"I have to say this" Ezio added as he looked back at me, sipping his wine "your son is absolutely adorable. I can tell he takes a lot after you"

"You, sir, are to kind" I said as I pointed at him playfully with my fork. He only laughed and leaned his head back until his phone went off. I could see Ezio's demeanor change as he groaned and got up, walking to the coffee table.

"Excuse me a moment, I have to take this, its work" He said. I only nodded as I took a sip of my wine and sat back in the seat. "Hello?....Amico mio, slow down I can barely understand you.... You're kidding right? I just got this week off....Mi sarebbe piaciuto godermi la mia settimana di ferie dato che non ho avuto giorni liberi da tre mesi... I will sass you in Italian if I want, you interrupted me... I'll be there in the morning alright but you owe me. You better hope they give me another week for this... Alright, bye" and with that he hung up with a sigh before walking back to the table and sotting down "I apologize for that," (I would have liked to enjoy my week off since I haven't had any days off in three months)

"Its totally fine. Work calls when work calls" I answered "What happened? It didnt sound to good."

"A friend of mine needs help with an assignment and he asked me to help. This was my only week off but unfortunately this is really important"

"Ahhhhhhh"

"I know this might be to soon but do you mind watching over my apartment while I'm away? Just to make sure nobody is going through anything?" Ezio asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, its the least I can do"

"Grazie Ember, you are a life saver. I'll only be gone a week and I promise I will return your kindness"

After eating dinner Elijah had gone back to the TV to watch the rest of the documentary with wide eyes as I helped Ezio put the dishes in the sink- the only thing he'd let me do. Both of us sat next to one another, only a tiny space between us, as we talked and drank some wine, getting to know one another better. Ezio was quite the adventurous and reckless man but in its own way it was cute and I was in awe of how much he had seen. Of course, I was scared. As much as I wanted to be honest with Ezio about who I was I couldn't because it would compromise myself and my son, leaving a trail straight to us. Being in witness protection sucked, everyone I met had been born from a lie and they hadn't even known it. I just wished nothing bad would happen with Ezio, he had seemed really cool. He also gave me his number for if I needed to get ahold of him for any reason and his apartment key so I could check up on it. I hadn't realized that we stayed over for three more hours until I looked down and had seen it was nine thirty. Standing in Ezio's doorway I watched Elijah sluggishly walk back to our apartment as Ezio stopped me, turning me to face him as he had a grin on his face.

"Thank you again for dinner and inviting us over, that was... Much needed" I said. Ezio only waved his hand but couldn't stop smiling.

"It was not a problem. I enjoyed myself, hopefully we can do this again?" He asked, a bit hopeful as he looked at me. I chuckled and nodded. That was cute.

"Of course, we'd love that"

"Good. And thanks again for watching over my place."

"Its really not a big deal" I said as I brushed it off. My heart raced in my chest as Ezio stepped a bit closer to me, his lips mere inches from mine, as I felt myself blush.

"But it is to me. If you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all," Ezio said lowly as he reached out, his fingers gently running down my arm as the feeling gave me goosebumps, his eyes flicking from my lips to my eyes "or any.... Special needs you want me to take care of just ask. Id be more then happy to help you with that"

"O-oh" I stuttered, causing him to chuckle.

"Even women like you need to be pampered for all you do and I am more then willing to do all the pampering you please" Ezio murmured as he slowly closed the distance between us. My eyes widens in shock as I felt his soft lips press to mine, a sweet flavor to them as he kissed me. My heart raced in my chest but I kissed back, enjoying the sensation as a jolt ran though my body. His lips were intoxicating and I couldn't help but want more. I moaned slightly as his lips covered mine completely, his hand cupping the side of my cheek.

"Mommyyy" I heard Elijah cry. Instantly I stepped back, my face no doubt red, as I looked up to see Ezio's playful smirk.

"I- I should see what he wants. Thank you for dinner" I said.

"Not a problem Bella. Have a nice rest of your night" Ezio said. And with that I went back into my apartment and headed towards Elijah, my heart fluttering as my fingers touched my lips. My neighbor was going to be the death of me, that was for sure.


	6. Roomies?

**Five months later**  
*Ezio POV*

I sighed in relief as I set my bags down, leaning against one of the walls as I waited for the elevator. Another mission done and I could finally go home and relax, never did I think this promotion would take so much work but I was grateful. Not only to move up, and take care of all of Italy, but now I could also schedule my days off and say fuck you while I was away and people couldn't say anything. I was grateful for the opportunity to prove myself as I took care of my home country as if it were my child. More of a work load yes but it was well worth it, plus who wouldn't love personal assistants and private offices and no more bullshit. I was also glad to be heading back home because now I could see Ember again. Ever since she moved in I had developed quite the crush on her but I had yet to ask her out on a date. Sure she and her son came over for dinner a lot, and though I loved her son, I wanted something a bit more private and intimate. Right now she and I were just really close friends, since I had her number all we did was talk any chance we got and when I wasnt busy we would call or FaceTime, it honestly really depended on where I was at the moment. Right now though I had to figure out how I was going to ask her out.

"Jesus lad, what happened to you?" I heard a familiar Welsh accent say as they came up behind me. Glancing over I saw none other then my old partner Edward Kenway. I remembered when Mary brought him in and assigned him to me, of course I had been a bit skeptical at first but after a while I did see the potential in Edward. We didnt necessarily get off on the right foot in the beginning but after a little personal chat all that changed and we had become close, he was one of the rare friends I had here within the Assassins. Not a lot of people liked me because I was "too skillful" or "too young" but it wasn't my fault I just happened to be great at what I do and I was born into this. That talk we had- I told Edward what happened with my father and brothers, how they had been killed right in front of me and in return he told me how he left his family behind to run off with his younger sister because of the shit his dad was doing to her so he moved them here to the states and how the reason he ended up here was to get out of jail to protect his sister because she had gotten raped. He was worried because they had placed her in witness protection so he couldn't really see or talk to them much and how she was on her own. I felt bad for him, I really did- to have your own sister raped and yanked from your arms to god knows where knowing you can't do much to ease their pain.... I couldn't imagine if that happened to Claudia. Edward really cared for his sister and though I had yet to meet her I cared for her as well. Edward and I were close now and he just happened to be one of my favorite students and person. Great drinking partner too. I smirked.

"Tired is all, running a country is a lot harder then people think it is" I said. Edward smirked a bit at that.

"Oh I can only imagine but you earned it, Italy is safe in your young and reckless hands"

"Im the reckless one? Need I remind you what happened in the Bahamas now" I said as I arched a brow, Edwards growing a bit embarrassed as I laughed it off "I heard the director is eyeing a few more people for the other openings. Malik's temporarily in charge of Syria until Altair can get his shit together, She's eyeing you closely for Wales but you didn't hear that from me."

"Are they now?" Edward asked curiously, a look on his face. I could tell he was happy but a bit stunned. Truth be told he deserved that spot, he worked his ass off everyday and though he had been quite reckless in a few of those missions he pulled through in the end.

"She is. Theirs a lot more paperwork attached to it but nothing beats being your own boss and having an office to yourself. Its a lot and tough but you're ready for it"

"Oh I bet"

"Just don't screw up at all this week and you'll have your answer at the end. Im counting on you, I don't want that idiota Derek getting it."

"He'd run the whole country into the ground"

"You're not wrong on that" I said, nodding just as his phone rang

"Hello?" He answered. Just then I could hear shouting from the other end of the phone and I could tell it was Caroline, his baby mama from a while back. I had never met her but I heard enough phone calls to know her voice. She had been giving him nothing but problems for as long as I had know Edward, which was about six years now. "You cant just do that Caroline, its my month to have her you know that.... No this is bullshit, she's my daughter..... You can't just change the agreement anytime you want.... No it's not fucking fair you can't just keep Jenny from me I'm doing the best I can.... I don't give a rats ass what Michael thinks, thats not his kid... Caroline, Caroline would you just-" Edward growled in annoyance as the call dropped. I could see the scowl on his face as he shook his head.

"Caroline giving you problems again?" I asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Apparently Caroline booked a trip with Jenny to France for the next month and since the tickets were nonrefundable and she already got Jenny's shes taking her. They leave in a couple of hours" Edward grumbled. 

"Hopefully things can get figured out soon, if you need my help with anything I'll be here to help you"

"Ahh I'll be fine, Mary's helping me look into it now but ill let ya know if I need help" Edward said "any plans tonight? Did you ask your neighbor out yet? Ember, right?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to soon. Hopefully by tonight or tomorrow night" I said with a knowing smirk. Edward just laughed as he nudged me a bit.

"I'm liking this new you Auditore, you're smitten with this lass. I'm rooting for you, once you get her we'll go out and celebrate."

"Just be ready for that celebration call," I joked. Edward only laughed as the Elevator dinged and opened.

"Enjoy your week off, get laid" Edward said as he winked. I laughed as I grabbed my bags and slung them over my shoulder, stepping into the Elevator. Oh I only hoped. Granted Ember and I had made out a few times she had yet to ask me for anything more, and though it was totally reasonable after all she went through, I was kind of bummed but I had hope. I still had a chance, I just needed to find a way. 

"That's the plan" I called back as the doors shut. I was just excited to get home. 

*Ember POV*

I sighed in annoyance as I stared at the yellow eviction paper taped to the door. This was just perfect. I loved coming home to an eviction notice. Though the paper said I had been struggling with the rent, which had only been a tiny bit true, I had a feeling it was much more then that. It was like Marianne had a problem with everything I did, I could be checking the mail and she would be giving me the nastiest, meanist glare I had ever seen. I had only struggled with money one time, but since then I had fixed it and even went and got a job working night shifts at a local and seemingly popular bar which had paid much better then the previous job.

"Elijah, why dont you go start on your schoolwork" I said as we stepped into our apartment, Cosmos instantly greeting us at the door happily as he barked and wagged his tail eagerly. He was getting big so fast as more of the Golden tan fur came in. Elijah looked up at me hopefully.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course, I'll be in there in a minute" I said. Elijah grinned as he ran off towards his room. He had been excited today because he had found his first elementary school crush, her name Samantha, and she had been the cutest redhead with dimples I had ever seen. All he could do today was walk about her and how he got to play with her on the playground. Honestly it was to adorable and it was moments like these where it made me happy to be a mom. I really hoped that I didn't have to move, that I could come up with some kind of agreement, because I couldn't uproot Elijah again or pull him out of school especially not now. He had just been starting to open up to other kids. Moving would crush him. Rushing to his room I made my way to the counter and set the groceries aside. It wasn't much but it had been better then nothing. Cosmos jumped up on me, pawing at my legs excitedly, as he licked my hand. I chuckled and leaned down to pet him, scratching just behind his ear. Cosmos whined happily as he seemed to shake a bit. "I know I know, we dont have treats this time. I'll have to get them next time I go to the store. You haven't seen shadow have you? Hopefully he's not in Ezio's place again."

Shadow had a very sneaky habit of getting out of our apartment and into Ezio's. Half the time we didn't know he was out until Ezio came knocking on our door with shadow curled into his arms. I flushed at the thought of him, remembering the feeling of his lips on mine. I hadn't expected our make out sessions but I couldn't help but want them, giving me a slight thrill that I came to enjoy. There was nothing wrong with a but of fun right? Its not like this was serious or anything. Running my hands through my hair I walked towards the living room area and began to look around for shadow as I went to close the front door to shut it.

"Shadow, where are ya buddy?" I asked. I heard a faint meow letting me know he was in our home as Cosmos ran off towards my room. There was no doubt that he was my dog, he always stayed in my room and shared my bed every night. What was better then cuddling with your dog? Just as I had gone to shut the door someone pressed their hand on it to keep it from shutting. Looking up to see who it was and my face instantly paled as they threw the door back open, letting it hit the wall with a loud slam. "Elijah lock your door now. Dont come out no matter what ok"

"Mommy, whats going on?" I heard him ask as I sat, paralyzed with fear. My eyes never left him as everything around me felt stilled. Jason. The last person I wanted to see or ever thought I would see again. The only man I dated after Richard, the one who had laid his hands on me. As much as I hated always relying on Edward for being their defend me, Jason was lucky he had never met my older brother and if he had Edward would have surely killed him for what he did just like he had with Richard. Jason may not have raped me but he had tried to force me to do things for him, which I had refused. Jason gave me a smile as his deep green eyes shimmered with something unsettling. Of course, a couple of days after Ezio left last week I had run into Jason by pure accident- I guess he had been on vacation- and ever since he saw me he kept showing up to my home, knocking on the door for hours. I honestly thought that he had left but to see him here now, forcing himself into my home, worried me. My instincts to protect Elijah had kicked in as I kept myself between him and my son.

"Hello baby" Jason said, that deep voice of his now making me shudder in fear, his shoulder length chestnut brown hair puller in loose man bun as his stubble had grown in a bit into a small beard. His black t shirt practically hugged his ripped body, his arms covered with a dragon and coy fish sleeve, he had been attractive and a ladies man, it was only natural. His lips quirked into a smirk as he slammed the door shut behind him. Fuck. "Miss me?"  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice as I slowly backed up towards the couch. He laughed, that deep laugh that once gave me butterflies.

"You know why Em~" He purred, taking another step towards me "I came for my baby girl"

"Im not your baby girl anymore"

"Oh but you are, you never stopped being mine sweet cheeks" Jason said as he quickly reached out and grabbed my wrist, yanking me towards him as he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arm around me tightly as he kept me pinned down. No matter what he had always been stronger then me. Always. I tried to push myself off of him, struggling against his grip, as my heart raced inside my chest wildly. What was going to happen "stop resisting baby, id hate to ruin that pretty face of yours"

"Let me go Jason" I hissed as I looked up at him. I prayed for a miracle, for something to happen. I thought I had left this nightmare behind, I thought it was over. I could feel my anxiety kick in as he gripped me even tighter. I needed to do something, anything to get away and get him out of here. 

"What? I cant hold my woman"

"I told you, I'm not yours anymore" I said as I glared up at him. He only huffed as one of his hands slowly slid down the my back, grabbing a handful of my ass and squeezing tightly. I cringed as I felt those memories resurface. Moving my leg just a bit I brought my knee up and hit him hard in the groin. Jason groaned, anger lacing his voice as his eyes darkened as he looked down at me. He was pissed. All the sudden he backhanded me as hard as he could, my skin suddenly erupting in pain as my cheek throbbed and I fell backwards into the couch. Out of rage Jason kicked the coffee table out of the way as it flipped over and shattered, the candles and glass cups on the table breaking into a million pieces. 

"Really bitch? That's how you want to treat me, your boyfriend" Jason snapped as he loomed over me. I stared up at him as I could hear Elijah begin to cry from his bedroom, followed by Cosmos's bark. Out of the corner of my eye I had heard Cosmos growl and seen him lunge only for Jason to turn and kick him across the room. Cosmos whimpered and fell to the ground. Oh hell no. 

"You're not my boyfriend! And dont kick my dog" I snapped as I went to get up. Jason must have seen what I was doing because he snatched me up by my shirt and slammed me up against the wall before I could even blink. I let out a yelp as something sharp broke the skin on the side of my face and I felt blood rush down the side of my face. 

"Mommy!" Elijah cried out, fear and worry in his voice "Mommy whats going on? Im scared..."

"Dont you snap at me or I will go to your little bitch of a son and give him the ass whopping he deserves" Jason snarled as his other hand gripped the back of my neck tightly, his fingers digging into my neck muscles. I was trapped and I couldn't get out but I needed to find a way to keep my son safe.

"Leave him alone, Elijah didnt do anything to you" I cried out. Jason only huffed as he slammed me into the wall again. I bit back a cry as the wood bit into my skin. 

"Where is he bitch?"

"Where is who?" I asked confused "I dont know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit" Jason snapped angrily as his grip tightened and he pressed his chest into my back, his lips skimming my shoulder. I shuddered as my eyes lined with tears and my chest tightened. I felt confined. "Who's the douchebag you've been screwing? I know there is one"

"There is no one! There never has been" 

"Don't fucking lie to me, the more you lie the rougher im going to have to be. There is always another man otherwise you wouldn't have run off like you did. So. Where is the man you've been screwing you little whore" 

"Im telling the truth! Theirs no one" 

"Fine, well do this the hard way then. Lets see how your new boy toy will feel when he walks in on you blowing another man" Jason growled. I struggled against Jason's iron like grip as he yanked me back and spun me around forcing me down on my knees. Memories of the night with Richard flashed through my mind as so heard pounding on the door down the hall. At least Elijah was safe for now. Even if it killed me I would bot let him near Elijah. Jason looked down at me as his eyes flared with a burning rage, agitation in his voice and settled along his face. "Get on your knees"

"Just leave us alone, please" I pleaded as I tried to resist his push but only failed as he forced me down onto my knees, one of the shards of glass digging deep into my leg as I felt it peirce the skin "I just want whats best for my son"

"Mommy!" Elijah cried, now panicking fully as he no doubt heard the commotion "Mommyyyyy!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch" Jason said as one of his hands grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my head forwards, the hair practically pulling at the base of my skull. I winced. Jason had began to undo his belt and zipper as I struggled, starting down at me as he smirked. Tears streamed down my face as he seemed to be deriving some kind of pleasure from my pain and cries "Your kid is shit, he's a nobody. Once I get through with him in going to teach him some manners and you won't stop me. Then you both are coming back to New Orleans with me. Tonight. I told you, you were mine and you'll always be mine. You're not leaving me again"

"I don't want to go back with you, just leave us alone..."

"What part of you're mine dont you understand bitch? You don't get to leave me. Now open and suck" Jason said as he pulled himself out. I shook my head and kept my mouth shut as I never broke eye contact with him. This only angered him as he grabbed my jaw roughly and tried to pry my mouth open. I only tightened my jaw and kept it closed as I fought with him. "Open up your fucking mouth now before I break your jaw"

Still, I refused. Using his full strength Jason managed to get his fingers past my lips and forced his fingers through my teeth before prying my jaw open. Before so could even react he had slid his cock in my mouth. I gagged as he had shoved himself to far, making me gag and choke as he hit the back of my throat. I whimpered at the pain as tears streaked down my face and I could hardly catch my breathe. Jason groaned in pleasure as he forced my head down even further making me gasp for air. I felt sick to my stomach as he began to rock his hips back and forth seeing as I refused to move my head. I only looked at him horrified, my cries now muffled. I was thankful he was nowhere near Elijah...yet. 

"Mmmmm, their you go sweet cheeks. Much better" Jason moaned out. Not even a few seconds later my front door had been thrown open, slamming against the wall and shaking. Jason only turned his head to see who had come in, a smirk on his face. Peering around Jason I could see a familiar body standing in the doorway as I felt the anger radiating off him in waves. Ezio was back.

"M-mommy-y whats going o-onnn" Elijah cried out again. It made my stomach twist onto knots to hear how scared he was.

"Step away from the bella donna now" Ezio warned, his voice dark and dominant. I had never heard him like this before as their had been a warning to that edge, just lingering over his lips. If I hadn't been scared right now I probably would have enjoyed it. I still had Jason in my mouth as he rolled his eyes and scoffed. Ezio must have not seen me because Jason had been blocking his view but he knew I was there.

"Did I tell you to stop bitch" Jason snapped at me, his grip in my hair tightening painfully. Ezio took a step closer, the atmosphere now changing to a hostile one and I knew something was going to happen. What the hell was happening? Jason gave him a warning glare as if to say back off but Ezio didnt seem to care and lacked any fear that Jason tried to impose on him. He simply wasn't scared of Jason as all. "Step the fuck off buddy, who do you think you are?"

"Do not call her a bitch" Ezio growled dangerously low "im not the guy you want to piss off so I suggest you let her go now stronzo, im asking nicely"

"Its nice and all to try and play hero but stay away from my girl, got it? Everything is fine and we're just discussing some things that don't concern you. If you don't step back im going to beat your ass" Jason hissed. He tried to assert dominance but because of who Ezio was and how much he oozed Alpha male and dominant Jason was struggling. In all honesty Ezio reminded me of Edward when he was pissed except Ezio was much worse.

"This is your last warning, let her go now" Ezio growled as he stepped into out apartment, his eyes never leaving Jason for a second. I could see Jason's frustration but simply ignored Ezio's statement. I could have sworn I saw Ezio smirk, as if he were ready for a fight "vuoi davvero morire stanotte, non è vero" (you really want to die tonight, don't you)

"I said piss off you fucking pervert" Jason snapped. Uh oh, wrong thing to say. It all happened so fast as Ezio lurched forwards and punched Jason hard across the face. I could hear a loud snap as I watched Jason's head snap back as Ezio's fist collided with his face, pure rage in Ezio's beautiful golden brown eyes. Jason stumbled backwards as I gasped for air, thankful he was now out of my mouth, as I kept my eye on him. Ezio grabbed a fistful of his shirt and threw him into the wall, making sure to slam his face into it as he did. Jason groaned as Ezio punched him again and again until some of the walls had red on them and Jasons face had been covered in blood and cuts as he was tossed into the shattered glass on on the floor. I scrambled up quickly as I moved out of the way, wincing as the glass already embedded into my skin moved.

"I'm the pervert?" Ezio asked mockingly as he loomed over Jason who only laid somewhat helpless on the ground. Reaching down Ezio had grabbed his shirt again and pulled him up mere inches from his face. I could have sworn I saw Jason shake in fear as his eyes grew wide. I bit back a smirk, never had I seen him cower like that to anyone ever. Ezio may have appeared to be lean and muscled while Jason was big enough to be mistaken for a MMA or UCF fighter but he only used it for show, Ezio used it for show and knew how to use it for fighting. Not going to lie... Seeing Ezio like this turned me on "You don't force a woman to blow you when she clearly doesn't fucking want to!"

"Mommyyy" Elijah cried loudly. Maternal instincts kicking in I raced down to Elijah's room and grabbed the door knob, jiggling it to find it locked. Good. I knocked hurriedly.

"Elijah, honey, its me. Open the door for mommy" I said, sniffling as I did. Not to shortly after I did, did the door open slowly. Stepping in quickly I slammed the door shut and locked it, trying to block out the noises in the living room as Ezio beat the living shit out of Jason. Elijah looked up at me, his eyes wide with fear and filled with tears as he shook. Instantly my heart broke as I knelt down and pulled him onto a hug, wrapping one arm around him as I held the back of his head with the other. Elijah instantly wrapped his arms around me and curled into me as he practically clung to me like a koala bear.

"I'm s-sacred" Elijah cried. I tried to shush him gently as I picked him up and held him to me, walking over and settling down on the bed. I held him tightly as if I were afraid to let him go.

"What makes you think its ok to force yourself on a woman, huh, bastardo" I heard Ezio snap as more things were thrown around. I really hoped Ezio was ok as worry began to plague me

"I know sweetie I know" I reassured as I rubbed his head and back soothingly, trying to calm him down "everything will be alright, trust me, it'll be ok"

"I'll teach you to ever force yourself on anyone ever again, especially her" Ezio snapped, his voice floating through the air. Never had I heard him this pissed before, it had been hardly believable that he could get this way after only seeing him so kind and gentle. "You don't do that to her ever"

"D-did he hurt y-you?"

"Im fine baby, Ezio's taking care of the bad man right now" I reassured. I held Elijah tighter as a cry of pain rippled through the walls and I knew it was Jason's. Was it bad I had slightly enjoyed the pain he was in?

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Dovrei tagliarti il cazzo adesso, ma non sono così crudele." Ezio growled again as another painful groan was heard. Elijah only gripped me tighter afraid that I'd vanish out of nowhere. I rocked him gently as I kept am ear out. Listening for when the hits and the shouts stopped "if I ever see you around Ember again I will kill you, do you understand me?" (I should cut your dick off right now but I'm not that cruel.)

"Y-yes" Jason breathed out, his voice hoarse but quiet.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you"

"I s-swear, I'll stay a-away" Jason said a but louder "she's yours man you can have her, shes yours!"

"pezzo di merda" Ezio said as a thud was heard and everything went silent. What was going on? Did someone die? I knew Jason was hurt but what about Ezio? Was he hurt? Ok? "questo è quello che meriti, cazzo. Gli uomini come te mi disgustano. Non preoccuparti, otterrai ciò che meriti veramente una volta arrivata la morte" (piece of shit; this is what you fucking deserve. Men like you disgust me. Don't worry you'll get what you truly deserve once death comes)

I eyed the door cautiously as I felt my heart race in my chest, footsteps coming down the hall towards us. It felt as if all the air had been drawn from my lungs as time to slow. This was the moment. I didn't know what was going to happen but I held my son tightly as I eyed the door. I was going to keep him safe at all costs and if that was Jason I would run as fast and as far as I could. The door jiggled and my breath hitched, Elijah winching a tiny bit as he gripped harder, before I heard a light knock. I tried mt best to just his cried but he couldn't help bur sniffle.

"Ember, Elijah, it's alright" I heard Ezio say, his voice slightly muffled through the door. Off in the distance I could faintly hear what sounded like Sirens. "He cant hurt you anymore, trust me. It's safe to come out now."

Cautiously I got up, still holding Elijah, as I limped towards the door. The glass in my leg hurt but I ignored it and unlocked the door, slowly cracking it open and peering out into the hall. Ezio had stood in front of it with a concerned look on his face, not even a scratch or cut on him minus his now bruised knuckles. Was all that damage done to Jason? Id hate to see what he'd look like. Not really. What was going on with me? Ezio sighed in relief when he saw us and I opened the door further before setting Elijah down on the ground gently. Instantly Elijah had rushed over to Ezio and grabbed him, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you for saving us" Elijah said as he held him tightly. I could see a gentle smile grace face as he bent down and hugged back, not saying a word. Looking over at me Ezio's eyes widened as he saw my leg and my face, anger and horror flashing through his eyes as it did. Letting go of Elijah he looked at him.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Ezio asked. Elijah nodded. "Can you get it for me per favore?" Elijah only ran off as Ezio stood up and made his way towards me.

"Ezio I'm fine, really, I'll be alright." I said. He only gave me a look as he ignored what I said and picked me up bridal style. I blushed as I felt his muscled arms hold me up and pull me close to that toned chest of his before walking down the hall a bit and into my room.

"You have glass in your leg, and a cut and bruise on your face. You are not fine now let me help you" Ezio said. I didn't argue as he set me down gently on the edge of my bed and grabbed my leg carefully, kneeling in front of me. With just his fingers he grabbed the large shard of glass stuck in my leg before carefully pulling it out. I winched a bit as he tried to go slower, not wanting to hurt me, before he got it out. I was grateful as he set the piece on a small table next to me and rolled up the leg of my baggy sweatpants up to my knee as he looked at the wound, blood dripping all down my leg. "I don't see any more shards. That was a big piece of glass, how didn't you feel it?"

"Adrenaline, I had more important things to worry about then broken glass. Elijah's safety was more important" I answered. He only nodded as he tore off a piece of his shirt and began to wipe the blood away as much as he could, watching as the dark liquid stained his shirt.

"Thank you" I said suddenly as I looked down at him. He only glanced up a bit, shaking his head softly.

"No need to thank me-"

"Ezio im serious, thank you. If you hadn't of stepped in when you did...." I started as I trailed off. I didnt want to imagine the horror that would have followed if he didn't. Would Jason have laid his hands on my son? Would he have done to me what Richard did only years ago? Jason never cared much for sex and during our entire relationship we never slept with one another, it was only me giving him oral and most of the time I wasn't so willing. "How did you know he was here?"

"I heard you shouting through the door and then I heard what was happening. Bella, who was that guy? And what did he want from you?" Ezio asked. Looking down into Ezio's beautiful wide eyes I felt dread as he asked that question. Pure dread. I knew I was going to have to tell him and be honest, after what he did to help me and how he left Jason.... I couldn't lie. I sighed a bit as Ezio stood up and sat down next to me, grabbing my chin gently and lifting my head towards him as he examined the bruise on my cheek, his fingers lightly brushing over it some as he wiped the blood on my face away.

"That was one of my Ex's from back when I was in New Orleans. Jason. He was... Abusive. He and I dated for a year and when he tried to take out his anger on my son I up and left. I stayed at a friend's who was visiting for a few weeks, packed up my stuff and left. I didn't... I never thought I'd find him here. He's been harassing us for a week now. We never officially broke up but I thought me running off would have been a ear indicator that I wanted nothing to do with him. I guess this was his way of trying to get me back" I explained. Ezio sat their for a minute and didn't say a word, his eyes only staring into mine as if he were staring into my soul, before he set the bloodied cloth down.

"Like hell. You aren't going anywhere, and he won't be bothering you anymore. I made sure of that" Ezio said protectively. I smiled softly.

"I may not have a choice now, Marianne's evicting me" I started. Ezio seemed to tense at that, freezing slightly. 

"What?" He asked "why?"

"I don't know, I fell behind once but I think she's thinking I'll do it again. Maybe I can find something else close to town or something, hopefully I wont have to change Elijah's school."

"Stay" Ezio blurted out. I looked at him oddly, a bit confused by what he said. In his eyes though he was serious, no doubt or anything at all. That was odd. 

"I can't, you know she's not going to take anything other then me leaving. I have no where else to go"

"Then I'll move in" Ezio stated firmly, his gaze never wavering "we can split the apartment, I can rent one of the rooms in here. You've moved enough in your life, you at least deserve a place you're going to stay for a long while in. I can't change your mind but I'd really like for you and your son to stay"

"I... Thats... It's to much to ask of you. I couldn't do that"

"Ember, I insist. And after what just happened to you id feel better knowing you were in safe hands. It's no trouble at all, really"

"Would Marianne even allow it?"

"She's let people do it before. Let me handle Marianne alright, you just relax and worry about you and Elijah. Are you sure you'd be ok with me moving in? I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Not at all," I said smiling as I could feel my heart racing in my chest. Something about the thought of him moving in made me stir. He wouldn't be my neighbor any longer, he'd be my roommate. He would live in my house with me and my son, not just across the hall. He would be right across the hall of my own room. I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought of all the possibilities, that even meant seeing him possibly walking around shirtless and his wonderful cooking if he decided to do that. Plus, it would feel much safer knowing he was here after hearing what he did to Jason "is Cosmos ok?"

"He's fine. Limping a bit but he's not hurt" Ezio reassured as Elijah had walked in with the first aid kit and handed it to him before climbing up on my lap. He looked at me, his eyes puffy but tears gone as he reached up and looked at my cut before looking at Ezio.

"Are you going to make my mommy all better?" Elijah asked. Ezio smiled softly and nodded as he pulled out a couple of cotton balls and the rubbing alcohol.

"I am. Why dont you go check up of Cosmos hmm, I know he needs company after getting hurt." Ezio suggested.

"What about Jason?" Elijah asked curiously. Ezio's face darkened at the name, hate overtaking him. After what he saw Jason do I didn't blame him at all.

"Stay away from him. I hardly doubt he'll move but if he tries anything call out for me ok" Ezio said. Elijah only nodded and ran out as he put on a brave face. Pressing the now alcohol soaked gotten ball to the cut on my leg I bit my tongue as I hissed a bit "mi dispace bella"

"You're a life saver" I joked partly causing him to smile and roll his eyes.

"I care for you and your son a lot, I'd hate to see anything happen to the both of you."

"I really appreciate everything you've done for us. How can I ever repay you"

"By letting me help you. The cops should be here soon, no doubt one of tbe others heard" Ezio said. I only nodded, pretty soon I would no doubt be getting a call from Jack about what happened. 


End file.
